Kanto Journey
by Twilit eclipse
Summary: A boy is taken from our world and into the world of pokemon. He has to find a way back, but it wont be easy. He'll need the help of new friends and some enemies to return. The question is, will he want to? AU. Has elements from manga and anime. SYOC closed.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Pokemon, just my OC's.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting my first pokémon tomorrow!" A boy says to himself excitedly. "I can finally start my journey!" The boy, whose name was Red would turn 11 tomorrow.

In the region of Kanto, once a child turn 11, they may begin a journey with their pokémon, wonderous creatures filling this world. The new trainers may across Kanto in order to follow their dreams, whether that dream is to become a pkm master, breeder, doctor, or any of the other professions available. Red's goal is to become the champion of the Indigo League.

"Which starter should I pick?" He ponders, lying down on the bed. "Maybe the fire type, charmander. Or the grass one, bulbasaur. Possibly the water type, squirtle." After a few moments of thought, he decided on bulbasaur.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!"

"Red! Go to bed already!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." Despite his excitement, Red quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The blond haired boy sat on his bed playing his favorite game: Pokemon Leafgreen Version on his DS. His name was Blaze and he had always loved Pokémon, even though many would say he was too old at 11.

Blaze had just begun a new game, despite having beaten the game multiple times. In fact, he had beaten this game at least ten times, but Blaze lost track around right or so.

"Blaze! Go to bed," his mom calls from downstairs. "It's almost midnight."

"But it's Friday!" He complains. "It's not like I have school tomorrow."

"Blaze!"

"Okay mom, just one more minute, though!"

He was just about to choose his starter Pokémon. Not that it would take long. Despite his name being flame associated, Blaze always chose water types. His favorite Pokémon of all were squirtle and it's evolutions.

Right after he had chosen squirtle, Blaze saved his game and turned it off. He fell asleep quickly. One thought was on his mind. "_If only pokémon could be real._"

When the clock struck midnight, Blaze's DS began to glow. It had somehow turned itself on. The normal white light became a light purple and grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped the entire room. For some reason, Blaze didn't wake.

The light grew even brighter until nothing could possibly be seen. When it finally dimmed, everything was exactly the same. Except Blaze was nowhere to be seen.


	2. A new place

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Pokemon. Wish I did...

* * *

Red awoke at 9:00 ready to get to professor Oak's lab. He got dressed in his regular outfit: a red jacket with a white stripe down the middle. Under this, he wore a plain black shirt. His pants were light blue and he wore red and black striped shoes. On his head was a red cap. He also grabbed a yellow backpack.

Red ran downstairs and saw his mom sitting at the table. "Good morning Red," she said, "and happy 11th birthday!"

"Thanks Mom," he answered. He sat down to eat his cereal. When he was done, Red stood up, and went to the door. "Bye Mom, I'll be back when I'm champion!"

"Good luck, Red. I know you'll do great." With that said, Red walked outside and went toward the lab. On the way there, he walked into his former best friend, Blue.

"Hey, watch where you're going, loser!" He said angrily. Red and Blue had been best friends since they were little, but Blue recently became the town bully.

"Whatever, Blue," Red says. He started to walk away, but Blue caught his attention.

"Hey, I was coming to you anyway! Gramps isn't at his lab right now, he went to the field north of town."

"What?" Red asked shocked, "How will I get my starter then?"

"You'll just have to wait," he answered. He smirked evilly. "Or you could go look for him."

"I guess I'll do just that." Red said defiantly. He walked to the fields in the north part of town, but stopped there. In front of him was the field. The tall grass there could be hiding Pokémon, Red knew. He had now other choice though. Well, no other choice he liked.

As he took a few steps out of town, a voice rang out. "Red! I need your help!" Red looked toward the sound, and he saw Professor Oak carrying a boy about his age. He ran toward to help and together, they carried him up to Red's house.

"Who is this?" I asked after we set him down on my bed.

"I don't know," Oak answered, "I just found him collapsed right outside of town." As soon as Oak finished explaining, the boy opened his eyes and yawned.

"Well that was a great sleep," he said. He then noticed the 3 people standing over him.

* * *

Blaze POV

* * *

I rub my eyes, thinking I must still dreaming. It just wasn't possible for me to be in the same room as professor Oak, Red, and his mom. They're video game characters!

"Okay, this can't be real, so I think I'll just wake up now," I say.

"What are you talking about?" Professor Oak asks, "This is no dream."

I had been repeatedly pinching myself and trying to wake up, but I soon realized Oak was right. I wasn't dreaming. "I guess you're right," I mutter.

I get up and head for the door. I realize I'm not in my PJ's anymore. Instead, I'm wearing a green t-shirt with a white stripe running across it. My pants are blue and I'm wearing green and black shoes. On my head is a green cap. "Thanks for finding me and everything, but I have to find a way home."

"What! You can't just leave!" Oak says, "You don't even have any pokémon! No wonder you were unconscious outside."

"I have an idea," Red's mom says, "Why don't you give him a starter pokémon along with Red and Blue."

"Great idea," Oak agrees, "Now what's your name, young man?"

"Blaze."

"Okay. Red and Blaze, come to my lab to get your first pokémon!" He walked downstairs and Red followed.

"Oh, wait!" Red's mom says, "You had this pack when we found you." She tosses a yellow backpack that matches Red's at me. I catch it, and inside is a potion.

"Thanks," I say as I run outside.

"Finally! Bulbasaur, here I come!"

I silently follow, although excited to get a pokémon. squirtle, to be more specific.

* * *

When we get to Professor Oak's lab, another boy was already there. I immediately recognized his orange hair, black shirt, and purple pants. It was Blue, Red's rival.

We lined up in front of Oak as he prepared his things. He set three small pokeballs on a table. "In these pokéballs are the pokémon that will help you begin your journey. Red, you can choose first." He clicked the button in the middle of each pokéball and threw them into the air. Red energy beams shot out of them.

Each beam condensed and slowly formed into the three Kanto starters. I immediately set my eyes on the blue tiny turtle pokémon squirtle. Blue set his sights on the lizard pokémon charmander. Red walked up to the seed pokémon, bulbasaur.

"Professor Oak, I'd like bulbasaur!" He says.

"Here is it's pokeball," he said, handing him a pokéball. "Now Blue, it's your turn."

I figured he'd choose charmander just to beat Red, and I was right.

"Gramps, I'll take this charmander." He says. Oak handed him the second pokéball, leaving squirtle and I the only ones left.

"Want to come with me, Squirtle?" I ask it.

"Squir, Squirtle!" It said happily.

"Wow," Oak says, "That Squirtle already seems to like you."

"I'll call you Wave!" I say as Oak hands me a Pokéball.

"How about Saur for you?" Red says to his Bulbasaur. It nods happily as the red light from the pokéball overtakes it. I don't put Wave in it's pokéball though. I'd rather walk with it.

"I have something for you three: a pokédex! It is basically an encyclopedia for pokémon. When you catch one, it's data is automatically recorded in it. I hope you can catch them all!"

As I began to walk outside, Red calls out to me. "Blaze, let's test our new pokémon in a battle!" I should have seen that coming.

"Sure! But don't expect an easy win!" We go outside to battle.

"Okay, go Saur!" Saur comes flying out of it's pokéball and gets ready to fight.

"You ready, Wave?" I ask him. Wave nods in reply and gets ready to fight. Red makes the first move after looking at his pokédex.

"Saur! Use tackle!" Saur comes barreling down on Wave.

"Wave! Dodge it and use tackle as well!" I say. Wave jumps to the side of Saur and it comes to a stop behind him. Before Saur can recover, Wave tackled it from behind.

"Well played, Blaze," Blue says from the sidelines, "you're not so much of a loser after all!" I ignore him and give Wave another command.

"Now, use tail whip!" Wave wagged it's tail around and I could see Saur relax a little.

"Quick Saur, use tackle while he uses tail whip!" Saur rushes at Wave and slams into him. It didn't matter though. I had Red right where I wanted him.

"Wave! Use tackle!" Wave rams into Saur and it goes flying back. It bounces a few times and landed on its stomach. I could tell it took more damage than last time because it struggled to get up. "Wave! Use tackle one more time." Wave ran into Saur and it falls onto the ground a few feet away. It was knocked out.

"Saur, return." Red says sadly, "Man, Blaze, you're strong for a beginner."

"You could say I have experience." I laugh.


	3. Start of a journey

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of pokémon. **

* * *

After we pull Saur and Wave into into their pokéballs, professor Oak takes them inside to heal them. Red hands me some money. "Here's your prize money."

I had forgotten about prize money. "Thanks, Red."

"You earned it," he says happily. Oak comes out with our pokéballs a few minutes later.

"Here are your pokémon," he says. Blue finally speaks up.

"My turn, let's see how strong you really are." charmander comes out in a red flash.

"Sure, but you won't win!" Wave bursts out of it's pokéball and is already prepared for a fight. "Let's do this!"

"Charmander, scratch!" Its claws begin to shine and grow slightly longer.

"Watch out, Wave! Dodge!" Before it can, though, charmander was already raking him with its claws. "That is one fast pokémon," I think to myself. "Wave, get as far as you can away and use tail whip!" Wave obeys and it is soon too far for Charmander to attack so quickly.

When he starts using tail whip, I could see Charmander start to relax and lower it's defenses.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue says, "Charmander, growl!" It opens its mouth and a strangely ferocious growl comes out. Everyone nearby cringes, including Wave. "Now, scratch!"

While Wave was immobile, Charmander scratched it all over. I could hear him cry out in pain. When it was finally over, I could tell Wave was badly hurt. One more hit could do him in.

"Then let's go on the offensive. Wave, tackle!" Wave charged at Charmander and hit it before it could dodge. A beeping sound came from my pokédex.

"Wave, keep dodging," I say before I check.

"YOUR POKÉMON HAS LEARNED A NEW MOVE," it said, "BUBBLE."

"Okay then, Wave, use bubble!" A flurry of bubbles burst from Wave's mouth and surrounded Charmander. They burst violently and Charmander is thrown to the ground. "Now use tackle!" As is stood, Wave tackled it, knocking Charmander unconscious. Blue calls it back angrily.

"You may have won this time, but it will go differently next time!" He says and storms off.

"Don't worry about it," Professor Oak says, "he'll get over it eventually. That's just how he is.

"You're telling me," I mutter, remembering how he acted in the games.

"What did you say?" Red asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" I say quickly. I didn't want anyone to know about the pokémon games from where I come from. That would be weird for them.

"You two should probably get going to Viridian City. There's a gym you can challenge there, Red. And you might find out what happened you, Blaze."

"Thanks, professor Oak," Red says as we walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you'll need these." Oak produces 10 pokéballs from his lab coat and hands each of us five. "You'll need these to catch more pokémon and to fill your pokédex." I had forgotten about those too.

"See you guys later!" Red says, already rushing off, "I have gym badges to win!"

"Red never waits for anything, does he?" Professor Oak mutters to himself. "Oh, and can you give these to Blue when you see him?" He hands me five extra pokéballs.

"Sure," I answer. It wouldn't be fair if Blue didn't get any, I guess.

I go, excited about being a trainer, but still confused about what had happened to me.

* * *

Wave and I were laying in grass with the pidgey and rattata running wild. A calming breeze was blowing through while I thought about any reasons for ending up in this place. "I just don't get it," I mutter, "I can't think of anything." Suddenly, a vision permeates my mind. Me sleeping at home while a purple light envelopes my room.

When it ends, I'm very confused. "But how? I was asleep, I wouldn't be able to remember that!"

"You don't remember, but something else within you does," comes a voice within my head. A blast of purple light forms and condenses into a portal. A dark purple being steps out. It resembles a feline slightly but a tube extends from the back of its head to its spine. It's hands and feet only have three digits and it has a very long tail.

"Mewtwo!" I exclaim as it suddenly dawns on me. I knew I had no chance of fighting him right now, so I didn't even try. I put Wave in his pokéball for safety. "What do you want?" I said nervously.

"I just wanted to check on you Blaze," he says in my head again. "After all, I did have a part in bringing you to my world."

"What! You brought me here?" I ask angrily.

"Well, of course! Who else would have that kind of power?" He almost sounded offended.

"Just let me go back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I brought you here for a reason, and that was to stop Team Rocket."

"Why can't you do it, Mr. All Powerful?" I guess I'm pushing it, but I'm angry.

"Because they have exactly what is needed to defeat me!" He says, his anger causing purple ripples around him. He calms down after a few seconds. "They created me and they know how to defeat me. As much as I hated it, I needed two humans to stop Team Rocket."

"I think I get it now, but where do I fit in? Why not get someone from here?"

"I just knew you were the one. Along with that boy, Red."

"So how do I get back?"

"You just have to become the champion of the pokémon league." With that said, Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple and it disappeared in a flash of purple light.


	4. A new pokemon

**I've decided I will be accepting a few OC's as recurring characters. If you would like to submit one, the form is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Pokémon at all. Even if you thought I might.**

* * *

"I knew Team Rocket created Mewtwo, but this wasn't part of the games," I mumble, "I guess there must be a huge difference between this and the games."

"Squirtle?" Wave asks confused.

"Nothing, Wave." We walk on until I remember something. "We should probably start catching some more pokémon, huh?"

"Squir, Squirtle!" Wave says determined. As if on cue, a wild pidgey walks nearby.

"Perfect! Alright, use bubble!" Out of Wave's mouth comes a plethora of bubbles. The pidgey is surrounded and the bubbles burst.

After that, pidgey was mad. It attacked Wave with a tackle attack. "Use bubble again!" I command. More bubbles erupt around the pidgey and it was knocked unconscious.

I instinctively winced, as I knew that in each pokémon game, whenever a wild pokémon faints, it cannot be captured. However, nothing was stopping me now. I searched in my bag for a pokéball and found a belt to clip pokéballs onto as well.

"I hope this works!" I say as I toss the ball after enlarging it. Indeed, it does work. The ball struck the tiny bird and transformed it into red energy that swarmed into the ball as it hovered in the air. The ball rocked once after hitting the ground. Now twice. Three times! The pokéball clicked shut and I went to retrieve it. "Yes! I caught my first pokémon!" I cheer. Wave joins in.

"Il call you Tailwind," I say proudly.

On the road to Viridian City I managed to catch a rattata as well, but I didn't plan on using it. I caught it to fill up the pokédex, as I never used it or Raticate.

When I arrived in Viridian City, I went straight to the pokémon center to heal my pokémon.

"Thanks," I tell Nurse Joy after every one of my pokémon was fixed up.

"It was no problem," she answers. I glance at the PC at the side of the counter.

"Can you tell me how to use that?" I ask, pointing at it.

"Oh, you must be a new trainer!" Nurse Joy exclaims. "To use any PC, you have to use your trainer ID. I'll help you make one." After my picture and other personal information on me was taken on the PC, a small, green card came out.

"Now you just scan your card onto any PC and you can access your files and stored pokémon. It's very simple."

"Thanks again," I say as she tends to another trainer. I log onto the PC and click on the storage icon. I then go to deposit and the computer says to place the pokéball in the small transporter. After that is done, rattata's pokéball is surrounded by a white aura and disappears. An icon of it shows up on screen.

I log out and sit down on a nearby couch, exhausted by today's events. Coupled with the news that I had to become Champion and that Team Rocket was after Mewtwo just made it worse. Meanwhile, outside it was getting dark.

"Nurse Joy, do you know a place I can stay for the night?" I ask.

"Of course!" She answers cheerfully, "Every pokémon center doubles as a hotel, free of charge!" (So that's why it's bigger than in the games.)

She directs me to a group of rooms in the back and I collapse on the bed in one of them. Wave fell asleep quickly at the foot of the bed. "Good night, Wave," I say as sleep overtakes me.

I wake up the next morning feeling completely refreshed. "I have to say, that was the second best sleep I've ever had!" I say to myself. Wave was still asleep, so I let him stay as I went to get some breakfast. As I entered the hall, I bumped into a familiar person.

"Oh, it's you again," Blue sneers. I ignore his tone.

"I was looking for you anyway." I say. "Professor Oak wanted me to give you these." I hand him the five pokéballs. He takes them without a word and walks off. "What's that guy's problem?" I ask myself.

I bring Wave some water-type pokémon food and some flying-type food for tailwind to the room. For myself, some pancakes. Wave was awake by then and had begun devouring the food.

"Man, you two are hungry!" I observe. Actually, I'm pretty hungry too so I begin to chow down as well. Within a few minutes, we were done eating. "Now that we're done eating, who's up for some training?"

* * *

Here is the OC form.

Name: (first is just fine)

Gender:

Age:

Appearance: (hair color, eye color, you know, physical characteristics.

Summer clothes: (This story will probably span many months)

Spring/Fall clothes:

Winter clothes:

Personality: (Detailed as possible)

Hometown: (Must be in Kanto.)

Pokémon: (Must be pretty appropriately leveled for part of story.)

Anything else you want to add:

**Team can change whenever, just pm me.**


	5. Team Rocket

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon at all. **

* * *

First, I had to check what level Wave and Tailwind were. After fumbling around with the pokédex for a while, I found the summary screen. "So Tailwind is level four and knows tackle and sand attack. Wave is level 7 and knows tackle, tail whip, and bubble." I mutter. I close the pokédex and say "Let's start with you, Tailwind!"

Soon, we were outside Viridian City, attacking every pokémon that came too close. Half an hour later, Tailwind and Wave were both level 9 and had learned gust. "Your turn, Wave!" I say as I send Tailwind back into its pokéball.

"Squir, Squirtle!" For Wave, I decided to train in the area west of Virdian City. A familiar boy was there, battling a rattata with a Bulbasaur.

"Hey, Red!" I call out.

"Oh hi, Blaze!" He answers happily. As he turned to greet me, the rattata tried to escape. Red notices this and commands, "Saur! Vine whip!" Slender vines burst from the large bulb on Saur's back and wrap around the rattata. The vines lift rattata into the air and slam it to the ground. It's knocked unconscious immediately. That was a very powerful attack!

Noticing my stare, Red says sheepishly, "We've been working on it. A lot, actually." He thinks for a little and the says, "How about a battle? We could both the practice."

"Sure," I say. I'm pretty nervous about that vine whip though. "Fly, Tailwind!" The tiny bird erupts from its pokéball and gets in a battle sand.

"Let's do this, Saur." I guess Red doesn't know much about type match-ups.

"Let's get this going, Tailwind!" I say. "Sand attack!" Tailwind kicks up some dirt and blows it into Saur's eyes with a few wing beats. It cries out at its recent blinding. It soon wiped its eyes clean of sand, although I could tell its vision was still blurry.

"Saur, Vine whip!" The vines dash toward Tailwind, but before the attack lands, I issue a command.

"Tailwind, fly!" He flies upward. Too high for Saur's vines to reach. I knew Tailwind couldn't fly to carry anyone without HM02, but it could fly itself.

"Now use gust!" Tailwind lands and flaps its wings powerfully, creating a powerful wind. The gust is powerful enough to rip Saur from the ground and send it spiraling into the air. When Tailwing stops beating his wings, Saur falls toward the ground.

In a last effort to save his pokéball, Red says, "Use vine whip to slow your fall!" Saur obeys, and its vines go straight into the ground. The tendrils aren't strong enough though, and it still plows into the earth.

"Saur..." It groans after colliding. It was unconscious.

"Return," Red sighs. "I guess you're as strong as ever. But," he draws another pokéball from his belt, "that doesn't mean you'll win this time! Pika, go!"

The pokéball flies through the air and bursts. Out comes a yellow pokémon that looks much like a mouse. Brown stripes run horizontally across its back, and the ears and tail are shaped like lightning bolts.

"Pikachu!" Pika's electricity sacks crackle with lightning. This isn't good. Both of my pokémon are weak to electric types! I guess we'll just have to keep fighting.

"Sand attack!" I command.

"Pidge!" Much dirt was kicked at Pika, but its aim was still great.

"Thunder shock!" Pika is surrounded by a yellow aura before all of its stored electricity is released. A bolt of lightning arced into the sky and fell upon Tailwind. Somehow, he stood up again.

"Tackle!" I say. Tailwind launches in self at Pika and throws it into a tree with pure force.

"Pika!" Red shouts.

"Now use gust!" A fierce breeze swirls around and shakes loose many twigs and branches from the ground that fly straight toward Pika. After the projectiles collide, Pika gets up, pretty much okay.

"Let's wrap this up! Thunder shock!"

"Sand attack!" I might as well lower its accuracy. The lightning falls once more and Tailwind is knocked out. "Return," I groan as Taileind is changed into energy and sealed with its pokéball. Now, I just have Wave who's also weak against Pika.

"Squirtle, squirtle!" Wave says, determined.

"If you think you can do it, then I'll believe in you too!" Wave, tail whip!" Pika relaxed slightly at seeing the tail whip.

"Thunder shock again!" Red shouts.

"Dodge it!" The lightning misses and i assume its because of the sand attacks from before. "Use tail whip again!" Wave's curly tail wags and Pika relaxes even more.

"Tackle, Pika!"

"You too, Wave!" The two pokémon collide and the collision sends them both reeling. Pika recovers first.

"Thunder shock!" Red says before Wave can recover. Without any time to dodge, Wave is struck by lightning and falls to the ground.

"You did great, buddy." I whisper as I pick Wave up. "Good Job, Red," I say as I handed him some money.

"Like I said, I've been practicing," he grins.

"Let's go get our pokemon healed."

* * *

We sat on the couches in the Pokémon Center while we waited for Nurse Joy to heal our teams. "You know, that was a great battle you had back there," comes a voice. "Pretty good for two rookies at least." A boy that loks about 15 is standing by the door. He has short, black hair, hazel nut skin, and an average muscle build. He's wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a red, unzipped jacket, and a white t-shirt.

"Um, thanks!" Red says. "I think."

"I'm Jack," he says, flopping down on a nearby couch.

"I'm Red."

"Blaze."

"Here you go," Nurse Joy says as she comes up, "All of your pokemon are happy and healthy. Suddenly, a large rumble shakes the entire building.

"Whoah, what was that!" Red exclaims.

"Its coming from outside!" Jack notices. We all rush outside and see a group of three people in identical suits. They are all wearing black suts with a large R on their chests. Team Rocket.

"What do you guys want?" I ask angrily.

"We are Team Rocket!" The first member says, "We have come to take the pokémon from this Pokemon Center!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Jack says pulling out a pokéball.

"Like you could even have a chance of beating us!" The second grunt taunts, "Let"s get them!" Red and I pull out pokéballs as well.

"Wave!" I yell.

"Saur!" Red shouts.

"Leroy!" A pokémon that looks like a fiercer and stronger charmander comes out. A charmeleon.

"Ratatta!" Two of the Rockets yell.

"Koffing!" The last calls. Red and I take on the ratatta and Jack takes the koffing.

"Bubble!" Bubbles burst from Wave's mouth and envelop the rattata. They pop and damage it.

"Tackle!" Rattata slams into Wave and knocks it backward.

"Tail whip!" Rattata relaxs at seeing the cute way at which Wave wags its tail. "Now use bubble again!" By now, the rattata is almost finished.

"You're than I thought, kid! Now rattata, use quick attack! It zips to Wave incredibly quickly and rams him in the stomach. Now Wave was almost as weak as Rattata!

"Tackle should finish it off!" Wave tackles it and rattata faints immediately.

"Wha- but how?" The team Rocket grunt sputters. "You're just a kid!" Around me, Red and Jack were finishing their battles. Every grunt has the exact same reaction to being beaten by kids.

"Let's get out of here!" One of them yells. They all scurry off to who knows where.

"Man, I had those guys!" Jack sighs as he recalls his charmeleon. "You guys did well, even though you're just starting out.

"Thanks!" Red and I both say.

"So where are you guys going next?"

"Pewter City, to challenge the gym leader there," I say. Red looks at me confused.

"How did you know where the first gym was?" He asks.

"Oh, I just asked someone a while ago."

"Im heading for Pewter City as well. Maybe we can go together."

"I don't see why not," Red says.

"Thank you three for saving our pokémon center from Team Rocket." Nurse Joy says, coming outside.

"It was nothing, Nurse Joy."

"Either way, I'd like you to take this." She hands Red and I each an large egg within a case. "I'd like you two to keep those eggs. I think you can keep them safe.

"Wow, thanks," Red says, "I wonder what's inside."

"I can't wait to find out!" I exclaim.

"We should probably get going then," Jack says. We go to get our stuff from our rooms and I find a complimentary sleeping bag to carry around.

"Nurse Joy sure is nice," I mutter as I stuff it into my bag.

We meet at the north end of the city, right at the edge of the Viridian Forest. Of course, we bought some pokéballs, potions, and antidotes.

"Ready to go?" Jack asks. We nod and head into the Forest.

* * *

**Credit for Jack goes to Traveling Master**


	6. Viridian Forest

**I am no longer accepting OC's. maybe i will later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

"This place is a maze!" Red complains. I have to agree. We've been walking for hours and I think we've been going in circles. It doesn't help that everything looks exactly the same.

"Just trees, trees, and more trees!" I agree.

"I have to admit, this is really annoying," Jack says. We walk on in silence for a few minutes until we come across a group of caterpie and weedle. I never did like bug types, so I didn't really catch them in the games. However, one of the caterpie was a solid gold color.

"A shiny caterpie!" Jack exclaims, "I've never seen one before." Red pulls out his pokédex.

_Caterpie: The Worm pokémon._

_Type: Bug_

_Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon._

"Tailwind, lets catch it!" I throw its pokéball and the pidgey comes out.

"No, it's mine!" Red says. "Pika, lets do this!"

"I saw it first!" Jack states, "Leroy, let's go!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!" While we argued, our pokémon just watched us, confused on what to do. I stop the argument.

"Wait, where did the caterpie go?" I wonder. We all look around. The shiny pokémon is nowhere to be seen.

"I blame you guys," Red says.

"Guys, just stop. We'll probably never see it again anyway," Jack says. We all recall our pokémon.

"Yeah, you're probably right." We walk on for a long time until the forest begins to get darker. It's hard to tell though, as the dense canopy of trees barely let in light.

"Let's stop for the night," I suggest. "It's probably night." Red and Jack agree, so we roll out our sleeping bags. "Night."

"Good night." Despite the gound being hard and cold, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"_What's that_?" I think. I wake up because of the sudden noise in the distance. A strange, buzzing noise fills the air. For some reason, Red and Jack don't wake up. I ddecide to investigate own my own. Of course, with my pokémon. I follow the noise to a large clearing iin some trees. There, a boy is surrounded by beedrill. He's trying to defend himself from the beedrill with a weedle. I open my pokédex and look at the data on beedrill.

_Beedrill: The poison bee pokemon  
Type: Bug and poison_

_May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail._

"Tailwind, use gust!" I throw his pokéball and Tailwind bursts out. He flaps his wings hard, sending the beedrill back into the forest.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask the kid after the beedril are gone. The kid looks my age. His brown hair reaches almost to his blue eyes. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt under an unzipped, black jacket. He's also wearing blue shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, "Thanks for the help. I'm Jay."

"Blaze. So, what were you doing out here?" I ask.

"You might not believe me, but I've been looking for this shiny caterpie. I made friends with it a few years back when it helped me out of the forest. I haven't seen it since, though."

"My friends and I saw a shiny caterpie a few hours ago, maybe we can help you."

"Really? Thanks!" We head back to our camp after Jay grabbed his things. By now, the forest had started to lighten up slightly as the sun rose. When we get there, Jack and Red were already awake.

"Hey, who's this?" Red asks.

"My name's Jay. Blaze agreed to help me find the shiny caterpie."

"You saw it too?" Jack exclaims.

"Yes, I've been in this forest for days trying to find it."

"I guess we can help," Red says, "We can look as we go through the forest." We all agree and go on.

"Do you have any idea where caterpie might be?"

"Maybe it's in the place we first met. It seemed like a gathering place for them." Jay leads us to around for a long time. I hear some strange, rustling in the trees, but I ignore it. We finally come to a large clearing.

In the center is an extremely large tree stands in the center of the clearing. Hanging from its branches is a plethora of metapod hung from its branches. Around the trunk of the tree were caterpie. Butterfree flew in the clear skies above.

"Wow, I never expected to see something like this!" I say.

"Yep, this is the place." Jay confirms.

"But where's the caterpie we're looking for?" Red wonders. We look around for a moment, but I don't see it anywhere.

"There it is!" Jay points to a large group of caterpie heading for the tree. Leading them is the same golden caterpie we've been searching for. "Caterpie!" We run over to it, but before we could reach it, a familiar buzz reaches my ears.

"Oh, no!" I say, "Beedrill!" A hoard of wasp like pokémon come above the trees. They look extremely angry.

"You don't think they're still mad about last night, do you?" Jay says nervously.

"All I know is that we should run!" Before we can, the beedrill come barreling down on us. "Tailwind, gust!" I yell throwing it's pokéball.

"Leroy, ember!" Jack yells.

"Pika! Thunder shock!" Red commands.

"Venom, poison sting!" A kakuna bursts out of Jay's pokéball and fires a small barb at each of the beedrill. Tailwind's gust intensifies the speed of the barbs and the ember from Leroy. Pika's thunder shock rips through the air with the other attacks. Each of the attacks make contact and knock a few beedrill to the ground. The others continue to swarm.

"How are we going to get rid of them all?" Jack shouts over the noise.

"I don't know!" Suddenly, a soft cry comes past. A butterfree comes across the army of beedrill, sprinkling a green dust over them. The beedrill fall asleep and out of the sky.

"That's sleep powder!" Jay gasps. With the threat settled, the butterfree lands in front of us. Now that I have a closer look, I realize that it's no ordinary butterfree. Instead of the usual red eyes, white wings, and blue limbs, this pokémon has green eyes, pink wings, and dark pink arms and legs.

"Is that butterfree shiny?" Jack observes.

"Is that you?" Jay asks it, referring to the caterpie.

"Butter, butterfree!" I'll take that as a yes.

"I finally found you!" Jay says, hugging it.

"How did it evolve so quickly though," Red wonders aloud, "It was a caterpie 10 minutes ago!"

"It probably saw that we needed help. It must have been sufficiently leveled after all these years," I suggest.

"Let's not get separated again, Butterfree," Jay says. "How about you come with me?" He holds out a pokéball.

"Butterfree!" It touches its head to the pokéball and is sucked in. The pokéball clicks three times before closing for good. "Yes! I got a butterfree!" Jay cheers.

"That's great, but let's get out of here before those beedrill wake up," Jack urges. I forgot about that.

"Right, let's go!" I say. We rush out of the clearing and back into the dense forest.

* * *

With Butterfree's help, we made it out of Viridian Forest easily. Pewter City was just in the distance. "Good bye, Jay." I say as we go our seperate ways, "Maybe we'll see eachother again."

"I have a feeling we will," he answers. After saying our good-byes, Jay went down the path to Mt. Moon.

"I guess I'll be saying good-bye as well," Jack says. "You guys are staying to get your gym badge, right?"

"Yeah," we both answer.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing eachother later." Jack also goes down the path to Mt. Moon.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get a room at the Pokémon Center." I yawn, "I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too." Red answers. We head off toward the Pokémon Center together, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

The man picked up the report and opened it up. A cruel smile flit across his face as he read over the file. "So Mewtwo, you have finally revealed yourself." He chuckled, "but why to that boy?" He spoke to his assistant. "Keep an eye on that boy, Blaze. He will lead us right to our target."


	7. 1st Gym Battle

**Two of my OC's will apear in this chapter. They will make a bigger part in the story later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

"That was a good night's sleep," I yawn after waking up. I suppose any sleep would be great after the events of yesterday. "Wave, how are you?"

"Squir... Squirtle." He snores. He wakes up even later than I do!" I go down to the cafeteria to get some food and bring it back to the room. He still wasn't awake. I guess I'll just feed Tailwind. I release Tailwind from his pokéball and he starts eating immediately.

I sit down and eat a large helping of French toast. I really love the food in these places!

"Squirtle!" Wave huffs obviously mad that we had started eating without him.

"You're the one who wouldn't wake up!" Wave grumpily sits down to eat as I finish. I check on the egg Nurse Joy gave me back in Viridian City. For some reason, it had lost the original green splotches and gained a new coloration. The egg was now light blue with darker blue, wavy lines running across it.

"I guess that's how eggs look after awhile." I shrug. Maybe the pokédex could tell how long until it hatched.

Egg: Very first form of a pokémon.

It seems to shake a little. It may be close to hatching.

Upon closer inspection, it did seem to move slightly every once in a while. "It will still take a while, though," I sigh, disappointed. Wave and Tailwind were finishers eating by then and we went out into the city.

Like other places I'd seen, Pewter City was much larger in person. I got lost fairly quickly. "This place is really frustrating!" I growl under my breath. Suddenly, Wave begins to run off toward something. "Wave!" I call out after him, giving chase.

I almost crash into a bunch of people before I finally catch up. In front of us is a large building made of hard stone. Above the door, "GYM" is stated in large letters. The Pewter City Gym.

"How did you know where it was?" I ask Wave.

"Squirtle, Squirtle," he shrugs.

"Whatever, let's go." At that time, Red comes running out of the Gym, almost plowing into me. "Woah, slow down!" I say.

"Sorry, I'm going to the Pokémon Center to get my team healed," he answers. "Brock was hard to beat, but I got this badge!" He proudly holds out a small metallic object shaped like a boulder. Wow, Red got his first badge before me. He must wake up early.

"Wow, that was fast!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, I'm heading off to Cerulean City after I get Saur and Pika healed. You know, maybe I could stay to watch your battle?"

"It's fine with me."

"I'll be back here soon!" He says, rushing off. I walk into the gym, but a guy in a crisp, blue suit stops me.

"Sorry kid, but the next round of challenges is at 1:00."

"What! Why?" I ask shocked and angry at the same time. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"Don't you know anything, kid? Gym Leaders can't just keep fighting. They need a break every once in a while."

"What time is it now?"

"10:00. You've got three hours to kill. Come back later!" He pushes Wave and me out and closes the door behind us.

"That was rude!" I grunt.

"Squirtle!" Wave nods in agreement. We wait a few minutes and Red comes around the corner.

"Hey, why aren't you battling?"

"The challenges are over for now. I have to wait until 1:00."

"That's too bad. We do have a lot of time to see the city though." Noticing my crestfallen expression, he grabs my arm and pulls me along. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in our world**

* * *

A small boy who seemed around 8 years old was looking for someone. "Come on, Blaze!" He whined, "Open the door!" Despite him and Blaze being brothers, the boy had much darker skin and black, curly hair that came from their dad.

"I'm coming in!" He said, half expecting his older brother to say something like, 'This is my room, Dash! Get out!' For some reason, this didn't come, so he walked right on in. Dash noticed his brother's DS on the nightstand. Completely unattended. Nobody could stop him.

"I guess he won't mind if I play his game, just a little." Dash said with an evil glint in his eyes. At least as evil as a seven year-old can look. He figured Blaze was out with his friends or something and wouldn't be back for a while, so why not.

As soon as the game turned on, Dash's hands glowed a bluish-green for a split second. As it happened, a light shone in the closet.

"Cool!" The little boy exclaimed, forgetting all about the video game. He went to open the closet just as his older sister came into the room. She was 14 and the oldest of the three kids. She also considered herself the boss of the boys. Her long, blond hair hung in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing in here, Dash?"

"Um, nothing, Aqua!" He stammered as he tried to hide the DS unsuccessfully.

"That's Blaze's DS again, isn't it?" She sighed, remembering the other times it happened. "Just put it back before Blaze sees you have it."

"What DS?" Dash asks trying to sound innocent.

"I can see it!" He looks guilty before glancing at the shining closet.

"You'll never take me alive!" Dash yells, running into the closet with the DS.

"He watches too much T.V." Aqua mutters before chasing after him. She didn't even notice that the closet was now a color shifting passageway until she was well inside. Much too far to head back. She wouldn't have gone back without Dash anyway. (Who in fact was laughing a few feet ahead.) Aqua knew she'd get in huge trouble!

So, ignoring the strange scenery, Aqua chased after her quite insane (by her standards) little brother.

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Red says when we come out of the museum.

"I guess," I answer nonchalantly. Actually, the museum was really interesting, but I wasn't going to let Red know that!

"Well I guess you'll be happy to know that it's almost 1:00. In a few minutes actually."

"Really?" My spirits lifted immediately. "Let's go then!" This time, I was dragging Red along.

"Wait! I still want to see the pokémon right outside of town!"

"That'll have to wait! Right, Wave?

"Squirtle!" Wave cheers.

"Fine."

* * *

"So I'm guessing you're the guy Clyde was talking about earlier, huh?" Brock observes. I'm not sure how he can see me though, as his eyes were almost surely closed. I could be wrong though.

"Yeah! I'm going to win that badge!" I answer.

"Then let's get this battle underway!" We were already standing at opposite sides of a dirt field and Red was sitting in the bleachers.

"You can do it, Blaze!" He cheers.

"This will be a two on two battle between the Gym Leader: Brock, and challenger; Blaze." The red announces," Only the challenger may be allowed to substitute pokémon. When both pokémon on one side are unable to battle, the other wins. Begin!"

"Geodude, you're up!" Brock says, tossing a pokéball. A pokémon that looks like a rock with arms levitates over the battle field.

"Wave, let's beat them! Water gun!" Wave fires a blast of water from his mouth, striking geodude in the face, a direct hit!

"Geodude, tackle!" Brock commands. Geodude slams into Wave with its hard, rocky body. Wave was knocked clear to the other side of the field by a mere tackle!

"This is going to be harder than I thought! Wave, water gun again!" Wave fires another blast of water, but geodude was expecting it this time. It floats quickly to the side, making the Water miss by a lot.

"Surprised by geodude's speed?" Brock asks, "You need to have more than attack in a battle!" Geodude, tackle!" Geodude charges Wave, but an idea comes into my head.

When geodude comes into close range, I yell, "Wave, water gun!" The geodude comes right up to Wave before he fires the water in his face. The force of the blast sends geodude far back. "Now, keep using bubble!" The bubbles surround geodude and keep popping, causing tons of damage.

"Geodude, tackle again!" Geodude was severely slowed though. "How is it so slow?" Asks a shocked Brock.

"One word: Bubble." I answer, "Now, water gun!" The water comes out once more, and forces geodude into the nearest wall. The judge took one look at it.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The round goes to Blaze and Wave!"

"Yes!" Red cheers from the sidelines.

"Don't get too excited yet, Brock warns, "I still have one pokémon left! Onix, let's do this!"

A giant serpentine pokémon that is made of con joining rocks comes from the pokéball and roars, shaking the walls. That thing was actually quite terrifying up close!

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Wave," I suggest. He nods and runs back to my side. I look at the other pokéballs at my belt and grab the one marked with a fist.

"Rage! Go!" The small, furry pokémon comes out of the pokéball. It's almost completely covered in white fur and only it's face in visible. A mankey.

"A fighting type, huh?" Brock says, "You came prepared."

"You didn't think I'd bring a pidgey or something weak to rock types, did you?"

"I suppose not. Okay, onix, bind!"

"Oh no you don't! Rage, low kick!" Rage's foot glows an orange color and he makes a sweep of the foot under Onix. Onix falls over and slams to the ground. It's not over yet, though!

"Onix!" It roars.

"Go in for another bind!" Brock commands. The powerful rock Pokémon dashes up to rage and wraps its long body around him. Onix visibly squeezes and I can hear Rage squeal in pain.

"Try low kick again!" I yell. Although I couldn't see it, I could tell Rage had kicked Onix again, only this time, it didn't fall to the ground.

"Why aren't you using any other moves?" Brock asks. I don't answer, I just caught Rage and it didn't have much training. Brock didn't need to know that though. Or that the only fighting type move it knew was low kick.

"Low kick!" Rage tries to sweep under Onix again, but Brock was expecting it this time.

"Tackle!" He commands. Onix's large, hard body slams into Rage's relatively small frame. Rage falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Mankey is unable to battle! Onix wins the round!"

"You did great, Rage," I say, recalling him. "Wave, you ready?"

"Squirtle!"

"So, each of us are down to our last pokémon." Brock chuckles, "You're pretty good."

"Thanks, but I'm still getting that badge! Wave, bubble!" The slowing bubbles flow toward Onix, and I can tell it's slowed. "Water gun!"

"Bind!" The water raced toward Onix as Onix raced toward the water. They collide and a loud roar comes from Onix as it is thrown the ground.

"Yes!" Red and I both say, thinking it fainted. We were wrong. It stood, weak and dazed, but still able to fight. "Aw, come on!" I complain.

"Harden!" Onix's skin (if you can call it that) gains a silver sheen and Onix's defense visibly goes up. "Now use rock tomb!"

Onix roars and rocks come up from the ground. The float up and above Wave and begin to waver. When I know they are about to fall, I get an idea.

"Wave, make the biggest bubble you can!" Wave begins to create a giant bubble as the rocks fall. They are about to reach Wave when… they stop.

"Huh?" Brock exclaims. The rocks were stuck at the bottom of the giant bubble Wave created.

"Use water gun to push the bubble!" I say. The water gun pushes the bubble toward Onix, but before it can run, the bubble rams into Onix. It explodes and the rocks traped inside add to the power of the bubble. A huge dust cloud forms, hiding the scene from view.

The cloud finally disperses to reveal an unconscious Onix. "Onix is unable to battle! Blaze and Squirtle win!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in a mysterious forest.**

* * *

"Get back here, Dash!" Aqua says, trying to coax him from the tree he was currently hiding in.

"I don't want to!" Dash answers.

"We have to go home!" Aqua pleads, although she didn't know how.

"But it's fun here! I made a new friend!" He pokes his head out from some branches along with a strange creature that existed in the back of Aqua's memory. It was completely pink and had feline features. It's legs resembled a rabbit's and it had a long tail. A pokémon?

"_Do you want to play too_?" A voice echoed in Aqua's head.

"Uh, sure," she answered.

"_Then let's go!_" A strange light blue aura surrounds Aqua and pulls he up to the tree. A large pink bubble forms around the three and they zoom off to a new place.

Finally, Aqua remembers the name of the creature leading her to who knows where. "Mew," she breathes.


	8. Ghost Busters

**Halloween special chapter! I waited to post this just for today, so sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon at all.**

* * *

"It's a nice badge, isn't it Wave?" I say, admiring the Boulder Badge.

"Squirtle!" He answers happily. We're walking down the street toward the Pokémon Center, when a loud siren goes off.

"What was that!" I exclaim. It seems to be coming from the museum a few blocks away. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

_Later_

* * *

Hand over the fossils!" A hear a voice yell from inside.

"Please, don't!" Pleads another person.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" I demand, pushing open the door. Two Team Rocket grunts are staring down a portly man who I guess was the curator. At the side of one grunt was a ekans. The other had a sandshrew.

"You guys picked the wrong time to rob this place! Wave, water gun!" The jet of water hits the sandshrew in the face, sending the small pokémon reeling before its trainer could issue a command.

"You're the brat that humiliated our guys in Viridian!" One of the grunts realizes.

"What of it?" I taunt. It's kind of a dumb thing to do in this situation, but these guys are pushovers!

"You're going to pay for it! Sandshrew, scratch!"

"Ekans, poison sting!"

"Dodge!" I yell. Wave manages to dodge the glowing claws of sandslash, but the poisonous needle strikes him. He starts to gain a purple coloration. Poison!

"Squirt, squirtle!" Wave cries out. Wave couldn't take on both of these guys!

"Tailwind, gust!" I throw it's pokéball and it whips up a strong wind at the ekans. In the process, anything small and not tied down flew around the museum. There was a lot of of papers though, and it was getting hard to see. They were also giving everyone paper cuts.

"Tailwind, stop!" Tailwind stops flapping its wings and falls to the ground. When the papers stop flying, the two Team Rockets are gone.

"What! Where did they go?" The curator asks no one it particular.

"Look, the Mew fossil is gone!" Someone exclaims. One display case is broken into. An empty stand is all that is left.

"That's the most valuable piece in the museum! Someone has to get it back!" The curator cries.

"I'll help," I say, "There's no way they will get away again!" With that said, I run outside.

* * *

**Dash and Aqua**

* * *

"Come on Aqua, it's just tag!" Dash laughs as he tries to catch Mew.

"I'd rather just figure out how to get home!" She snaps. Neither of the two notice her tone, though.

"_But you said you'd play!_" Mew scolds, stopping its fast flying. Dash ended up crashing into it and they both fell to the ground, laughing.

"Ugh, kids!" Aqua sighs. She sits down on a nearby rock to think. "_If we ended up here, and Blaze wasn't around this morning, could he be here too?_" Suddenly, the rock beneath her begins to move and she let out a surprised scream.

"Geo geodude!" The rock huffs before flexing its arms and floating away.

"I'm losing it!" Aqua groans as she covers her face with her hands.

"Everyone knows not to sit on a geodude!" Dash laughs.

"How did you know what that was?" Aqua questions.

"With this." He pulls a small, green device from his pocket. An oddly colored pokédex.

"Where did that come from?" Dash shrugs and pulls out another pokédex, but this one is blue.

"Here! They were just in my pocket when we came. Want it?" Aqua grabs the pokédex and stands up.

"Come on, let's go find a town or something."

"Oh, the nearest one is Cerulean City," Mew comments, "It's just through Mt. Moon. Come on!" It flies off into a nearby cave and Dash and Aqua follow without a word.

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

After asking some residents about Team Rocket sightings, I guessed they had went toward Mt. Moon. We're already along the path to the mountain, but it's taking longer than I thought it would. "Well, Nurse Joy did say the journey would take about a week," I mutter.

"Squirtle," Wave mutters. He seems tired.

"Hey, do you want to ride on my shoulder, I don't mind," I offer.

"Squirtle!" He answers happily. I let him climb onto my shoulder as we walk on. As we walk, I hear a pokémon's cry.

"Nido! Nidoran!" It's obviously a Nidoran, but it must be in trouble! I run off toward the sound to find the nidoran in question cornered by gastly. It is a light blue color, so it must be a girl.

"Wave, you know what to do!" I say. Nodding, Wave fires a blast of water at all of the geodude. They must be pretty weak a because they all scatter as soon as the water strikes. When they are gone, Nidoran comes to me, looking very grateful.

"Queen, where are you?" A girl's voice calls out. The nidoran runs straight toward the voice and I follow. We soon come to a girl who looks about twelve. She has long, brown hair and amber eyes. She's wearing a white t-shirt, shorts and colorful sandals.

"Oh, is this your nidoran?" I ask.

"Are you the one who took her!" She suddenly questions.

"W-What? No! I just found her!" I stutter, holding my hands up defensively.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Nido, Nidoran!" Queen says, coming over to me.

"Well, Queen seems to trust you, so you must be telling the truth!" She says, smiling, "Hi, I'm Rachel!"

"Um, I'm Blaze," I say. That was a fast personality shift.

"Sorry if I accused you too quickly. I've been on edge since those Team Rocket guys have been going around stealing pokémon."

"Yeah, I get it. I've actually been chasing down some of them. Did you see anyone suspicious come by?"

"Sorry, I haven't." Rachel admits. "It's getting late, though. You should come over to my town for the night! Come on, I'll lead the way!" She grabs my arm and leads Wave and I to wherever her town is.

In about half an hour we came to a small town. I'm glad we got here because Rachel wouldn't stop talking the entire time! "Here we are! Crimson Town!" Rachel announces proudly, "You can stay at my parent's hotel!"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Gotta… get… away!" I huff as I run away. The being chasing me through the forest is right on my heels. It is shrouded in an aura of darkness so I can't see it. I notice Wave ahead. "Wave, run!" I try to grab him, but I somehow go right through him.

"Squirtle!" He shouts as the dark cloud envelopes him.

"Wave!" I shout, sitting up. I'm in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. "It was just a nightmare," I sigh, relieved. I lay back down but before I close my eyes, I hear a voice.

"Haunt, haunter," it says. A haunter is in the room! No wonder I had nightmares! I jump out of bed, determined to find haunter and get a good night's sleep. "Come on, Wave!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" He mutters in his sleep. Wave's having nightmares too! I try to shake him awake, but to no avail. He's trapped!

"Tailwind!" I throw out his pokéball, but he's asleep and won't wake up. At least Tailwind isn't in a nightmare. "Not good!" A scream cuts through the silence. "Rachel!" I run into her room see here room is filled with gastly!

"Blaze, help!" She yelps.

"I can't! My pokémon are all asleep and in nightmares!"

"Well, what can we do?"

"Have any normal types?"

"Yeah, Jiggly! Help us out!" She launches a jigglypuff from a pokéball and miraculously, it isn't asleep or in a nightmare. "Rollout!" Jiggly curls into a ball and spins on the floor before launching itself around the room like a pinball. It hits the gastly and they all retreat from the hotel.

"Good thing that's over," Rachel sighs.

"Not yet, they're still in the building! We have to get rid of all of the ghost types!"

"But they're scary!"

"We can't just sit around dodging nothing!" I say, pulling her out into the hallway. Our first stop will have to be the kitchen for some lum berries, but the hallways are full of gastly and haunter.

"I'm on it!" Rachel says, "Rollout!" Jiggly bounces around once more, clearing the hallway fo us to pass.

We finally arrive in the kitchen after fighting through the ghosts. There, we find plenty of lum berries in the fridge. I grab them all despite Rachel's objections. "This is an emergency!" I counter.

"Let's go get our other pokémon!" Rachel says, already hurrying back to our rooms. When we get there, I see a Gengar near Wave and Tailwind. Its eyes are glowing red and so are the bodies of my two pokémon. It's using dream eater!

"Get out of here Gengar! Those are my friends!" I yell at it.

"Gengar!" It laughs cruelly.

"Fine, you've left us with no other choice!" Rachel says, "We'll kick you and your lackeys out by force! Jiggly, rollout!" Jiggly bounces around and slams Gengar in the chest, canceling out dream eater. I run over to Wave and Tailwind, restoring them from their deep slumber with some lum berries. I also restored their health with some potions from the bag.

"Wave, use water gun!" I command. As soon as the Gengar gets up, it is blasted into the wall with water gun's force.

"Gengar!" It shouts before charging up a dark aura in its fist. It floats to Wave quickly before punching him in the face with shadow punch. Wave goes flying out the door and into the hallway.

"How do we beat this thing?" Rachel cries as Jiggly dodges another attack.

"I'm checking!" I pull out my pokédex and point it at Gengar.

Gengar: The Shadow Pokémon

Type: Ghost Poison

The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.

"The only super effective attacks on it are dark and ghost! Do you have either?"

"Nope! Jiggly only knows normal type moves!"

"If only Wave knew bite!" Just as I say that, Wave bursts into the room, large fangs of dark energy glowing in his mouth. He clamps down on Gengar and it at the ceiling.

"Squirtle!" He states proudly.

"Gen, Gengar!" Gengar roars angrily. It starts up another shadow punch, but I was ready this time.

"Use withdraw!" He ducks into his shell and Gengar flies over and into a wall. While it's dazed, I say, "Now use bite!" Wave bites Gengar as before with its vampire-like fangs. This time, Gengar was knocked unconscious.

"Yes!" Rachel and I cheer. Surprisingly, gengar gets back up after a few seconds. It's badly hurt, though. "Not again! I groan.

"Squirtle! Squirt squirtle!" Wave seems to be explaining something to the shadow pokémon. When he is done, Gengar nods and flies off into the hall. Rachel and I come out to look at what's happening. All of the ghost types are leaving the house, presumably on gengar's orders.

"It's finally over," Rachel sighs with relief.

"That's not exactly how I wanted to spend the night," I admit.

"Look, the sun's rising!" Rachel points to over the horizon. In fact, the sun is coming up, creating a beautiful sunrise.

"We've been up all night!" I exclaim.

"Man, I'm tired!" she yawns, "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed!" Rachel heads back to her room and I go back to mine. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	9. Mt Moon conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise. Just my OC's**

* * *

"Yes, finally! Mt. Moon!" Rachel exclaims as we reach the entrance to the cave.

"You can say that again," I agree, "That trip took forever!" After the incident at the hotel, Rachel had decided to travel along with me. At least until Cerulean City where we would go our separate ways.

"Should we go in now or tomorrow?" She asks. The sun has been going down for a while, but what difference would it make in a cave? Besides, I have some criminals to track down.

"Now," I say, already marching in. Rachel follows, agreeing completely.

After just five minutes, we were extremely lost. "We should have brought a map," I realize sadly, as we pass a familiar rock for the tenth time.

"Doesn't that pokédex of yours have one?" Rachel asks.

"No, I'll have to ask Oak to do that soon, though. That's a pretty good idea actually."

"See, I'm not just cute, I'm smart!"

"Sure." I cut off the conversation, hearing a strange sound nearby.

"What's that?" Rachel questions.

"A drill, I think." I answer, "Come on, let's check it out. Wave followed and hopped onto my shoulder.

We soon come to a large chamber in which a man in a black suit is using a jackhammer in a pit. I could tell he was a team rocket grunt.

"I finally found one!" He suddenly exclaims. He holds up a small, stone slightly larger than a gym badge. It was a strange color as I couldn't distinguish it as green or grey. It looked familiar though.

"Found what exactly?" Rachel calls out.

"Uh, nothing! I wasn't doing any… Oh wait, you're just two kids!" He laughs, "And I thought it was the cops!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" I demand angrily, "Wave, get that stone!" Wave charges up to the Grunt while he pulls out a pokéball of his own.

"Yeah right, kid! Ekans, destroy them!" He sends out an ekans just as Wave crashes into it. Without even taking a command, ekans constricts Wave with wrap.

"Squirtle!" He cries out.

"Ekans, poison sting!" It uncoiled slightly as it prepared the poison barb in it's tail. There is the opportunity I need!

"Water gun!" Right when the snake uncoils, Wave blasts it with a water gun. It is sent reeling by the proximity of the attack, but it still stands strong.

"Use bite!"

"You too, Wave!" The two pokémon's fangs grew longer and glow as the circle each other, each waiting for an opening. Ekans happens to trip over a large rock and Wave takes his chance. He clamps down on ekans and throws it into the air.

Before it hits the ground, the Team Rocket grunt returns it to its pokéball. "I'm out of here!" He exclaims before running off.

"What a coward!" Rachel observes. She adverts her attention to the small stone he had dropped. "Wait a minute! This is a moon stone! I heard they're extremely rare!"

"So Team Rocket has been mining these? Why?"

"They're supposed to be really valuable."

"Then we have to go after that guy and stop Team Rocket!"

"I guess…"

* * *

We follow the Grunt until we come to an even larger chamber in which many Team Rockets are milling around. In the center is a large crane pulling up dirt. They're probably looking for more moon stones. "So this is where they've been hiding," I whisper to Rachel.

"I don't think we can take them all," she states. She's probably right. There had to be at least 50 of them!

"We're going to have to get past them, though. It's the only way out of the cave." We stay close to the wall, where the shadows are. We eventually made it to the other side without being seen.

"We made it," Rachel sighs with relief, "I thought we'd be caught for sure!" We started to make our way out of the tunnel, when one of the Team Rocket grunts sounds an alarm.

"Intruder! We've been spotted!" I thought it was Rachel and me, but there were two of us. We peek back into the chamber to see a boy charge into the room with a dewott. He's kind of skinny and looks about Rachel's age. His black hair reaches down to his shoulders and he's wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with black stripes and black basketball shorts.

"What's he doing?" Rachel hisses, "And what pokémon is that?" I decide to show her the pokédex's information instead of talking.

Dewott- the discipline pokémon.  
Can not gather any more information.

That's weird, but I guess I need the national pokédex. "I don't know what he's doing, but we have to help him!" I say.

"Dewott, razor shell!" The pokémon pulls off the scalchops from its side and they sprout glowing, blue blades. It charges up to the machine and slashes its scalchops cleanly through the crane. It cracks and sputters before finally falling apart.

"Get that kid!" All of the Team Rockets sent out various pokémon, most of them sandshrew and ekans. I saw a few rattata and koffing as well.

"Now we should help!" I say as I stand up. "Wave, water gun on all the sandshrew!"

"Jiggly, rollout!" The two pokémon execute their attacks and surprise everyone in the chamber. Most of the sandshrew were knocked out by water gun. They must have been really weak. Rollout happened to knock out the rest.

While the enemies were still trying to figure out what happened, I yell out to the kid, "Come on! We have to get out of here!" He complies and we all run deeper into the cave, a hoard of criminals chasing us.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Rachel screams at the boy once we get away.

"Yeah, that was probably a bad idea," he admits sheepishly. "But thanks for saving me, my name's Zyler."

"Blaze."

"Rachel."

"So what was that all about?" I ask.

"Let's just say those guys get on my nerves," he growls.

"We have to get out of this cave and call the police!" Rachel decides, "There's no way we can take them all on our own!"

"She has a point. We can help stop them then." I agree.

"Fine." We all stand up and begin to cautiously maneuver around the tunnels. This was not a good time to get caught! Eventually, we reached the end of the long cave. A light shined from outside and I realized we'd been in here all night.

"Another sleepless night," I sigh, "I've got to stop doing this."

"There you are!" A voice shouts behind us. We warily turn around to see a Team Rocket grunt. "And to think you almost got away." I feel Wave tense up to fight, but Zyler stops us.

"I can take him!" He states boldly. "Dewott!" The Dewott from before bursts from its pokéball and gets in a battle stance.

"Ekans! Use poison sting!" The Grunt sends it out and it starts charging up a poison barb.

"Quick, Dewott, razor shell!" It uses the scalchops and its hips to create swords and charges ekans. Just as the barb is fired, Dewott slams its dual swords into it. The poison manages to make its way though Dewott's system, though and it becomes poisoned. Dewott then begins to take on a purple coloration.

"Here, use this!" Rachel says after throwing a small, pink berry toward Dewott. It grabs the berry and eats it all at once. I realize it's a pecha berry as the poison goes away quickly.

"Thanks, Rachel!" Zyler says.

"It seems that won't work, so use wrap ekans!" The purple snake coils its body around Dewott and Dewott cries out as it constricts.

"Cut!" Dewott uses its claws to attack this time and in a quick slash, Dewott was freed. "Let's finish this up, Dewott! Focus energy!" The discipline pokémon begins to glow a golden color and stays perfectly still. Ekans attacks a few times, but Dewott didn't seem to notice.

"Razor shell!" Dewott's eyes snap open and it attacks with its scalchops more fiercely than ever. When the attack is done, ekans is out cold on the ground. "Good job, Dewott!" Zyler says before returning it.

"Come on, let's get out of here before more of those guys show up!" I say. Rachel and Zyler nod and we run out of Mt. Moon and into the sunlight.

* * *

**credit for Zyler goes to oshablade.**


	10. Cerulean City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

It took a week, but we finally reached Cerulean City. "I'm really glad we got back to civilization!" I say once we enter the city.

"I think I'm done with walking for a while." Rachel admits.

"The Pokémon Center is pretty far from where we are, though," Zyler says.

"Ok, let's just get there." I suggest. In a few minutes we arrive at the Center and secure a room for the time that we're here. Because of our all night cave adventure, Wave and I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

**Dash and Aqua**

* * *

"You guys should really get some new clothes," Mew says to Dash and Aqua. They'd been wearing some rather dirty pajamas for the past few days. They couldn't just walk into Cerulean City like that!

"Unless you haven't noticed, Mew, we have no money for clothes," Aqua explains.

"There's no need to worry! I can just go get some from that store over there!" Mew says.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Dash asks.

"Relax! I have that money stuff humans use." Noticing their questioning looks, Mew adds, "It was shiny."

"But how are you going to walk into a store?" Aqua asks, "I'm pretty sure you'd attract a lot of attention."

"Also not a problem!" Mew begins to glow white before its form changes to that of a human. When the glow fades, in Mew's place is a little girl who looks about 7 years old. She's wearing a pink shirt and a denim blouse. "See! Now I can go buy stuff."

"I stand corrected," Aqua says.

"Cool!" Dash exclaims, "I want to do that!"

"It's kind of a Mew thing," she giggles. With that, she grabs some dollars from a hole under a rock and walks off toward town.

* * *

In an hour, Mew came back to the field Dash and Aqua were in. She was carrying a backpack and a bag of clothes. For Dash, there was a red t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He got a baseball cap that was red. Aqua got a lime green tank top and a purple skirt. She also got a hat, only hers is white.

"Thanks, Mew!" Dash says after putting on his new outfit.

"Yeah, thanks!" Aqua says.

"Now, we can go see my friends over by Cerulean Cape!" Mew says. She turns toward Cerulean City and goes off, Aqua and Dash following.

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe we slept all day!" I exclaim after waking up. "We were pretty tired though."

"Squirtle." Wave agrees.

"We should probably get over to Misty's gym soon. The sooner I get all the badges, the sooner I can get home!" Although my adventures here were fun so far, it still brought a pang of sadness to think about my home and family. I wonder what they've been doing. Or if time had even passed in my world like in movies.

"Squirtle?" Wave asks worriedly. He probably noticed my remorse.

"It's nothing," I answer. I could tell he didn't believe me, though. After getting breakfast, we left the Pokémon Center to train. Like all of the other towns I had visited, Cerulean City was much larger than in the games. I'd say it took about ten minutes to getto the grass patch west of town. When I get there, I decide to train Tailwind and Wave for a few hours. After that, my Pokémon get tired, so we go toward the pokémon Center to rest.

"You know, I think we're ready to challenge Misty!" I say to Wave and Tailwind after we were done watching T.V.

"Squirtle!"

"Pidgey!" They both sound encouraged, so we head over to the gym, which is right next to the Pokémon Center. The outside of the gym looks normal enough, but the inside is great! The inner walls were made of glass and filled with water. Many water-types filled the small aquarium. A large pool fills most of the building and many people are swimming in it.

"Squirt, Squirtle!" Wave says excitedly. Before I can stop him, he jumps into the pool with a large splash. I guess since Wave's a water-type he must love pools and water in general.

"Tailwind, do you want to go for a swim?" I ask. He shakes his head no. Apparently, Tailwind hates swimming.

"You must be here to challenge Misty," someone remarks behind me. Clyde from the Pewter City Gym is there.

"Clyde? How did you get here?"

"Oh, you must be talking about my cousin in Pewter City!" He laughs, "We're like Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's families. All of us look alike."

"That's really weird."

"I guess it is. Now onto why you're here. You're here to challenge Misty, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's not here right now. She said something about having to talk to Bill. She won't be back for a few days."

"Not again!" I groan. I hope not every Gym leader will do this.

"You can still swim in the pool. I don't think your squirtle is getting out any time soon anyway." Wave was currently doing whatever he could to have fun in the water.

"I don't have any trunks, though."

"Not a problem! We have some free ones over there!" In the side of the building is a gift shop full of swim wear. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. I pick out some blue trunks with a tidal Wave print and put them on in the locker room. In a few minutes, I'm having fun in the pool with Wave.

We hang out at the pool for a few hours and go back to the Pokémon Center for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

"We can finally create our greatest weapon." A scientist says to his boss. His boss's face brightened with an evil grin.

"So we don't need Mewtwo any longer?"

The scientist looks down."About that… We still need to capture him to complete it." He turns his gaze up nervously.

"If it means we will have a more powerful weapon, then we will have to capture Mewtwo."

"But he only appears to the boy!"

"Then send a message to our field operatives. Capture that boy at all costs! Mewtwo will have to come save his friend."

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

Nugget Bridge is where we go the next day. I know that there are five trainers ready to battle along the way and a surprise at the end. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember what waits on the other side. That has been happening a lot lately. Some things just can't be recalled.

"Squirtle!" Wave breaks me out of my thoughts. He's pointing to a figure coming toward us. When he gets close enough, I can tell it's Blue.

"Blaze!" He exclaims, "I thought that you'd never get here!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask angrily. Why does this guy get on my nerves so much. Maybe it's his attitude or something like that.

"Well, it's just that you and Red are so slow! I figured you'd still be in Pewter City or at the most lost in Mt. Moon!"

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask, already tired of this conversation.

"A battle, of course! I just want to prove I'm stronger that you!" Classic Blue. Always wanting to prove his nonexistent greatness.

"What makes you think you'll win?" Wave was already prepared to battle.

"I already have the Cascade Badge from Cerulean Gym!" Blue holds out a small badge shaped like a rain drop and I gawk at it in surprised.

"How did you get that? Misty went off toward Cerulean Cape!"

"I got it two days ago, genius!" Blue taunts. "We could keep talking or battle, unless you're too scared!"

"No way! Wave, you're up!"

"Oh, and since you only have two pokémon with you, I'll keep this fair and only use two of mine as well. Not that you could win even with a full team!" That tears it! I'm going to knock this guy down a peg. Or twenty!

"You're going down!" I yell.

"We'll see. Pidgeotto, go!" A pokémon that almost seems like a larger version of Tailwind is expelled from its pokéball. The only difference other that size is that Pidgeotto has red feathers protruding from it's head and yellow and red ones for a tail.

"Do you think you can handle this, Wave?" I question.

"Squirtle! Squirt!" He nods and jumps right into battle.

"Water gun!" I command. Wave fires a blast of water at pidgeotto, but it spreads its wings and flies up with amazing speed. Wave's attack missed completely.

"Gust!" Blue shouts.

Immediately, a strong wind is created by Pidgeotto. It swirls around Wave and becomes a small tornado. It's much more powerful than Tailwind's gust! Just then, Wave is ejected from the whirlwind and lands painfully on the ground.

"Squirtle," he groans. Wave manages to get up, but I can tell it's hurt.

"Wave, take a break," I decide. He shakes his head. "What?" Wave turns back to face Pidgeotto. "If you still want to battle, then I won't stop you! Bite!" Wave grows glowing fangs and jumps high into the air. Before Pidgeotto can act, Wave claps down on one of its wings and throws it to the ground.

"Now, water gun!" Still in the air, Wave launches a powerful water blast in pidgeotto's face, creating a lot of mist. When it clears, pidgeotto is knocked out.

"Pretty good, I guess." Blue says, "but that was just a warm up! Charmeleon, go!" It seems Blue's charmander evolved. It now is a darker red and has much larger and shaper claws. The flame on his tail is burning brightly.

"Charmeleon!" He growls.

"Charmeleon, metal claw!" Blue commands. Charmeleon's claws become steel gray and he attacks with fury. I don't have time to issue a command before he attacks Wave. Charmeleon's claws rake across Wave and he falls back.

"Wave, water gun!" Wave's water gun manages to hit Charmeleon, but it is only pushes back a few feet and is unfazed.

"Metal claw again!" This time, there's no way Wave can survive. By the time the attack ends, Wave is covered in scratches and barely conscious.

"You did great," I say, picking Wave up and carrying back over to me.

"You might as well give up now!" Blue taunts. "There's no way you'll beat Charmeleon!"

"No way! I still have one pokémon left! Tailwind!" Tailwind comes out and is unfazed by Charmeleon's intense stare.

"Gust!" I command. The wind whipped up by Tailwind is stronger than ever, but Charmeleon is barely hurt.

"Metal claw!" Blue yells.

"Dodge!" Tailwind flies up to evade the attack just as Charmeleon makes a large swipe of its claws. Charmeleon looks up angrily at Tailwind as he hovers high in sky. "Quick attack!"

He dives at Charmeleon with an after-image behind him. Tailwind manages to hit Charmeleon in the chest. Like the other attacks, Charmeleon just shrugs it off.

"Like I said before Blaze!" Blue taunts, "You might as well give up!"

"I'll never give up! Not as long as my pokémon are still willing and able to fight!" Wave is conscious now and speaks some words of encouragement to Tailwind. (I think)

"Pidgey!" Tailwind squawks loudly. Suddenly, he is enveloped in a white light. He begins to grow larger, more powerful.

"He's evolving!" I breath. When the light fades, a pidgeotto stands in the place Tailwind was a few seconds ago.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" I cheer, "Use gust!" Tailwind's gust manages to create a large tornado this time, even larger than Blue's pidgeotto's tornado. This time Charmeleon is thrown to the ground painfully.

"Metal claw!" Blue says. I can tell he's worried now.

"Quick attack!" Before Charmeleon's claws can even turn to steel, Tailwind fies straight at it and slams into its chest. Charmeleon falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Return," Blue sighs. "You got lucky this time Blaze! Next time we fight, it will end differently!" He hands me my prize money and rushes off toward the pokémon Center. I go there as well to heal my team.


	11. Bill

**Just so you know, pokémon can know more than four moves, like in the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. Only my OC's and this plotline.**

* * *

When I arrive at the end of the bridge, Red is already there, yelling at some guy. "Are you crazy? I'm never going to join Team Rocket!" He rages. That's what I was forgetting! The person in charge of nugget bridge is a Team Rocket scout!

"Come on, kid! You're the most promising candidate I've ever seen!" The Rocket scout pleads. "You'll rise through the ranks like a rocket!"

"I said no! Now leave me alone!" Red pulls out a pokéball a pokéball and throws it. "Pika!" The familiar pikachu of Red comes out and I can practically see electricity in the air around it.

"If you won't join willingly," the Team Rocket manner says, "then we'll make sure you can't tell anyone!" What did he mean by we?

My question is soon answered when another Team Rocket grunt comes out a nearby bush. I thought I would just leave this to Red, but now that there are two, I'm helping!

"Two on one?" Red complains, "That's not fair!"

"We don't play fair, deal with it!" The second Grunt says.

"Then I guess I'll even the odds!" I say, joining the battle. "You know what to do, Wave!" Wave joins the battle as well, right beside Pika. The Grunts look surprised at my sudden appearance, but quickly recover.

"Whatever, we can take on the both of you!" The first Team Rocket grunt says. "Cubone!"

"Raticate!" The second one yells. The two pokémon come to their trainer's aid and also prepare to attack.

"Wave, water gun on cubone!" I command.

"Pika, thunder shock on Raticate!" Red shouts. Wave fires a blast of water from his mouth and Pika charges up electricity in the red sacs on its cheeks. Pika releases the pent-up energy at the same time water gun smacks into cubone.

The powerful ark of Pika's electricity zaps Raticate, causing it to spasm violently for a few seconds. "You'll pay for that! Cubone, bone club!" Cubone rushes up to Wave and prepares its bone to strike.

"Wave, withdrawal!" I yell. Just as cubone brings its bone down upon Wave, he ducks into his shell. The bone bounces right off, thankfully.

"Raticate, hyper fang!" The Grunt commands. Raticate's fangs glow white and grow larger. It leaps toward Pika and clamps down on him.

"Pikachu!" Pika cries.

"Shock Wave!" Red yells. I can feel a wave of electricity course through the area. It is much worse for Raticate though. I can see its eyes go wide as electricity flows through it. The pokémon lets go of Pika in surprise.

"Water gun!" I tell Wave. While everyone else is distracted by Pika, Wave and I continue to fight. Surprising pokémon and trainer alike, Wave hits cubone with another water gun. Cubone is knocked to the ground.

"Headbutt!" The Grunt commands. Cubone rushes Wave and smashes its bone helmet into him. Wave is sent flying into a nearby river with a splash. Him being a water type pokémon, I wasn't worried for Wave. I was right as he simply pops right out of the river.

Meanwhile, Red and Pika are making short work of raticate. After a barrage of thunder shocks, Raticate fainted with a thud. "Return!" The Grunt says grabbing a second pokéball. "Now, I'm mad, kid! Ekans, get them!" He throws his pokéball and the snake-like pokémon comes out.

Red just smiles. "No problem! Pika, thunder shock!"

"Dodge it!" The Grunt shouts. His ekans moves quickly to the side, dodging Pika's attack.

"Cubone, focus energy!" That command brings me back into the battle. Cubone tenses up, and I can see it start to glow a golden color.

"Rapid spin as fast as you can!" I yell. Wave looks confused, but ducks into his shell and begins to spin under water. As I planned, a large waterspout grows from the river. Cubone's eyes go wide as the many gallons of water crash down upon it.

When the water drains away, Cubone is on the ground unconscious. The Grunt returns it to its pokéball and retrieves another. "There's no way I'll lose!" He forcefully says. "Machop!"

By now, Wave is out of the river. "Wave, water gun!" Machop dodges the attack, though.

"Machop, karate chop!" Machop swings its arm down onto Wave's head and I can see a large red mark on his head.

I look over to see Pika had just knocked raticate into the river and is waiting for it to get out. I get an idea. "Wave, get machop into the river with water gun!" Wave gets behind machop and hits it with a water blast. It falls into the river with a large splash, and surfaces quickly.

I tell Red his part of the plan "Red, tell Pika to use thunder shock on the river!" Red immediately understands and tells pika what to do.

"Pika-chuuu!" It yells. An enormous blast of electricity hits the river, shocking the two pokémon in it. Before they sink, the grunts recall their pokémon.

"We won't forget about this!" One of the grunts says as they run away.

Red turns to me. "Should we chase after them?"

"No. They'll get caught eventually."

"I guess you're right. Where are you heading anyway?"

"To Bill's house," I answer. "I hear he has some interesting things going on." Of course, I'm referencing him being turned into a pokémon.

"Maybe I should go there soon. See you around, Blaze!" He walks back toward Cerulean City over the bridge.

"Ready to keep going, Wave?"

"Squirtle!" He answers.

"I'll take that as a yes." We continue walking toward Cerulean Cape until we come across a large group of bell sprout. I open my pokédex to figure this out.

**Bellsprout: The Flower pokémon.**  
**Type: Grass-Poison**  
**Its bud looks like a human face. Because of the bud, it is rumored to be a type of legendary mandrake plant. A carnivorous pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It appears to use its root feet to replenish moisture.**

Why is there a large crowd of them? I get closer to the group and i soon realize they're surrounding another pokémon. A yellow and brown fox-like pokémon, abra. The abra seems to be straining to do something, but a bellsprout keeps using vine-whip on it. I assume it's trying to teleport, which is one of the only abilities abra can use until they evolve.

Without me even throwing his pokéball, Tailwind emerges from a red beam of light. He immediately whips up a gust attack that blows away all of the bellsprout. The wounded abra manages to teleport out of the way just in time.

It appears in the air in front of me, clearly grateful. "Ab abra!" It says.

"You're welcome. See you around abra." I begin to walk away, but abra teleports in front of me once again. "I guess you want to come along?" I ask it.

It nods. "Abra!" I pull out a pokéball And like with Jay's butterfree, abra willingly goes inside.

"You're new name is Psi." I tell it when i send it back out. "Now let's see more about you."

**Abra: The psi pokémon **(Ironic, huh?)  
**Type: psychic  
****It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep. Using its ability to read minds, it will sense impending danger and Teleport to safety.  
**

I quickly check the other information. Psi is a boy, his ability is synchronize, and (no surprise) only knows teleport. "Do you think you can teleport us to Cerulean Cape?" I ask him. He is already asleep, though. I hope that doesn't happen in a battle.

* * *

8:00 PM

* * *

"That trip took forever!" I complain out loud. We finally arrived at Bill's house when it got dark. Psi slept the entire time, floating nearby. It does have to sleep 18 hours a day, of course. I knock on the door and after a few seconds, a man with brown hair comes to the door. He looks about 18 or 20 years old.

"Hey, um, who are you?" he asks.

"My name's Blaze and I came because I heard you know a lot about pokémon." _Actually, I came because you're going to get combined with a pokémon._ I silently add.

"_So that's why we came!_" comes a voice.

"What? Who said that?" I ask.

"Who said what?" Bill questions.

"I thought I heard a voice, it's nothing."

"Well, Blaze, come on in." Bill says. "It'slate, so you can stay in one of my spare rooms."

"Thanks. I-"

"_We get free rooms?"_ The voice says. "_This is great!" _

"Seriously, who is that!" I demand. Bill looks at me curiously.

"Are you okay? You may need some sleep."

"Maybe you're right." I sigh. "It has been a long day.

"_You still don't get it? It's me Psi!" _I look over at the abra floating by me head. He looks asleep, though. I remember the pokedex saying that abra can use their psychic powers even while asleep. I guess he's telepathic.

"I'm okay, Bill." I tell him. "It was just my abra, Psi."

"I guess that makes sense," He says. "Abra is a psychic type and can probably use basic powers."

I change the subject. "So, what have you been working on?"

"Oh, I've been making this teleporter!" He points toward two large, capsule-like machines in the back of the room. "It has no practical use as of now, because the machines must be linked, but it sure is cool, right?"

"It is cool, but maybe you shouldn't use it right now," I warn.

"Why not? I was just about to test it!"

"_Come on, Blaze!_" Psi complains. "_I want to see if it works!_"

"I guess it's okay. Just don't go inside with a pokemon!"

He seems shocked that I would even mention that. "What do you take me for? an idiot? I'm going to put in a Clefairy!" He releases a small, pink pokemon from a pokeball and places it in the machine. He then walks over to a PC a few feet away and activates a program.

"This can't possibly go wrong," I say sarcastically as I put on some goggles Bill handed to me.

"Initiating test!" Bill says as he presses a key. The machine the clefairy went into begins to glow brightly.

"What's going on?" I ask worried.

"I don't know! Something is wrong!" Bill starts pressing keys at a rapid pace. A window appears on the screen saying: **EXPERIMENT CAN NOT BE STOPPED. **"This is going to get messy!" Bill cries as a white light engulfs the entire building. I pull Wave into his pokéball as the light reaches us.

* * *

Dash and Aqua

* * *

"Hurry up, you two!" Mew says to the two kids. They just arrived at Cerulean cape outside a house (Which is Bill's).

"We're coming!" Aqua says. "We can't fly, remember?"

"Oh right. You can't." Mew shrugs the best she can. She then turns to the pond nearby. "Guys, come on out!" A pokémon like a starfish jumps out. A large red jewel adorns its center.

"Staryu!" It says. Another one pops out of the water, only this one is purple, larger, and has many more appendages.

"Starmie!" Mew, Dash and the other pokémon begin to play while Aqua looks at the nearby house. She could hear a strange sound coming from it.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She asks while knocking on the door. With no answer, she looks inside a window. The only things she could see were a large machine and three pokémon coming in. They all resemble foxes, although each has a completely different appearances.

The smallest one is light brown with white tufts of hair around its neck. It's bushy tail is lighter at the end.

The second is a reddish-orange pokémon. Like the first pokémon, it had a bushel of fur around its neck and a tan tail resembling a flame.

The final pokémon was completely blue. It had a fish tail and a large white frill around its neck. It's ears resemble webbed fins.

By now, Mew and Dash had noticed the strange noises and light and had come over. "Aqua, what's going on?" Dash asks. The light blazes even brighter.

"Get down!" She yells, realizing what's about to happen. Dash and Aqua duck to the ground and Mew flies away as an orb of white light covers the house.


	12. A pokémon!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

"Blaze! Wake up!" I hear Psi yell. That's strange. I could have sworn he didn't speak telepathically. I try to stand up, but fall back for some odd reason. It was almost like I couldn't stand on two legs.

"What happened to me?" I groan. When my vision clears up, I see everything is larger than normal. "Did I get shorter or is it just me?"

"You got shorter." Psi says.

"Where are you?"

"Look up." Very high above, Psi is floating at about the same hight of the table.

"Tell me what happened, Psi!" I demand. He teleports down to eye level.

"You're a pokémon. Specifically, a flareon." My eyes widen in shock.

"That's not possible!" I gasp. "How would that even happen?" At least I know he was actually talking instead of telepathy.

"Well, Bill was turned into a pokémon, so you were as well." Psi explains. "I figured it was because he went in the machine with a pokémon. Not because of a malfunction."

I am shocked by this comment. "What? How did you know about that!" How could he know about the games.

"Relax," he says. "I can read thoughts and you were thinking about it a lot."

"Stay out of my thoughts!" He doesn't answer though. I think he fell asleep. Lazy bum. Psi teleports somewhere else while I look around the now larger world.

"Ugh," I hear someone groan. "What happened to me?" Bill! I clumsily walk over to where I heard the sound. Walking on four legs is hard. A clefairy is standing up from the ground. He notices me standing next to him.

"Flareon!" He says. "Where are the others?"

"I'm not Flareon. It's me, Blaze!" I tell him.

"You're talking? But how?"

"First off, I'm not your flareon, I'm Blaze. Second, you've become a pokémon too, Bill." He gives himself a quick look over. He sighs.

"I just had to become a clefairy, didn't I?" Bill groans. Seriously? That's what he's worried about?

I decide to ask the real question here. "Do you think you can get us back to normal?" He shrugs.

"I don't know. It might be possible, but I'll need to get to my computer." Currently, said computer was too high to reach. I have an idea.

"Climb on my back," I suggest. Bill complies and climbs on. Surprisingly, my back is much stronger than it looks and I hoist him up easily.

"You might as well get used to your new body, Blaze." Bill says after a few seconds. "This might take a while." I look down in defeat.

"So how long will it take?"

"I don't know. Even when I do finish programming this, we'll need another person to help out."

"Why?"

"You don't have fingers to man the computer and I'm not testing this on you. You saw what happened last time."

"I guess you're right. But at least my friend Red is coming by soon."

"Then we wait. It will take a day or two to complete." A new pokémon enters the room. It is a flareon, like I have become. Behind it are an eevee and vaporeon.

"Who are you?" The flareon asks me angrily. Wait, I can understand pokémon now? I guess that makes sense.

"Flame, you don't have to be so rude," the vaporeon advises.

"Why does that flareon look exactly like you, Flame?" The eevee asks. It seems considerably younger than the other two.

"Look, I know you guys are probably confused," I begin, "but Bill turned us both into pokémon."

"Then where is Bill?" Flare asks.

"Up here!" Bill calls out from the computer. "I'm trying to change us back, so can you guys help out Blaze over there?"

Flare grunts. "Fine, but only because Bill said to."

"Flare!" The vaporeon scolds before blasting Flare with a small water gun. "Hi Blaze, my name is Vapor and the eevee over there is Eon."

"Hi, Blaze!" Eon yipps. "Wanna play?" Without even waiting for an answer, Eon starts pulling me toward the other room.

"Just go with it, Blaze." Vapor consoles. "He'll tire out eventually."

* * *

**Dash and Aqua**

* * *

"How can you be fine with this?" Aqua screams at Dash. "We're pokemon!"

"But now I can understand my new friends!" Dash counters. "Besides, I like having four legs." Aqua just groaned as Dash went off to play. Eight year olds.

Like Blaze, Aqua and Dash had become one of the eeveelutions as well. Aqua became a Vaporeon and Dash an eevee. A quick, albeit clumsy, check of the pokédex confirmed the species they had become.

"Are you okay, Aqua?" Mew asks. "You seem down."

"I'm a pokémon!" She snaps. "Why would I be okay?"

Mew seems hurt for a fraction of a second, but soon shrugs it off. "What's wrong with being a pokémon?" She asks. "It's more fun!" To emphasize, she does a few air flips.

"But I like being human!" Aqua says.

"Well, if you want to be human again, I can change you back." Mew floats over to Aqua and touches a finger to her forehead.

A strange tingling sensation fills her body. An uncomfortable feeling of bones and other tissue being rearranged goes through her. It was uncomfortable, but didn't hurt in any way. She straightens out to two legs and grows taller. The blue color of her skin turns to its normal color and Aqua's blond hair cascades down to her shoulders.

She stares at her restored body in wonder. "I'm back!" Aqua cries. "How did you do that, Mew?" Mew simply shrugs. "Thanks anyway."

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

A word to the wise: Never play with a hyperactive, puppy-like animal! I played with Eon for hours and he showed no signs of stopping. Evidentially, Vapor was wrong about that aspect of Eon. With a sigh, I collapse onto the floor, content to watch Eon play with a chew toy.

Now that I think about it, Eon kind of reminds me of my brother, Dash. They have the same hyperactivity problem. I miss him, but he had better knot be touching my stuff!

"What's up?" Psi asks, reappearing next to me. I yelp at his sudden appearance and fall back. My tail grows larger and cushions the fall, though.

"Do you have to teleport right next to me?" I yell.

"Yes." Psi answers. "I was just going to tell you that you should probably let your other pokémon out. They're bored." I'm still annoyed with him, but I do as Psi suggests and release Wave and Tailwind from they're pokéballs. Wave looks around confused.

"Hey, flareon, do you know where our trainer, Blaze is?"

This was going to be awkward. "About that," I begin, "I'm Blaze." Tailwind bursts out laughing.

"You? Blaze!" he gasps in between chuckles. "In case you haven't noticed, Wave here said 'trainer' not Flareon!"

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I really am Blaze!" I plead.

"Yeah right! Come on, Wave, let's go find him." Thankfully, Wave stops him.

"Tailwind, I think this really is Blaze. I can't tell why, but I just know." Tailwind gives him a funny look, but quickly softens as realization dawns on him.

"Blaze! What happened to you?" I explain the circumstances of this situation. Wave seems to understand completely, but Tailwind is still confused. I decide to let Wave explain it better. He seems lee ally intelligent.

While Wave tries to get the pidgeotto to understand, I check on Bill's progress. "Bill!" I call. "How's it going?" The human-turned-clefairy looks up for a moment to answee my question.

"It went quicker than I thought." He says. "I just need a few more hours and another person to operate the machine and we can get back to normal." There is one slight problem, though.

"But who's going to come by here?" I ask. "No one knows I'm here except Red and not even he knows what's happened."

"I'll figure that out when we come to it." I'm not completely satisfied with his idea, but with no other solution I have to go with it. Eon suddenly runs into the room.

"Blaze, wanna go outside?" He asks.

"I'm kind of busy right now, so not…" I trail off as Eon gives the puppy dog eyes. Back home, the only person that could make that work was Dash, but Eon would give him a run for his money. Eon's big, brown eyes bore into mine and I give in quickly.

"All right, we can play outside."

"Yes! That always works!" Eon cheers. Like I said, Eon is good at it.

* * *

Dash and Aqua

* * *

Mew stopped playing the moment she heard the door creak open. She yelped and flew away to hide. Aqua follows her. "What just happened?" Aqua asks after finding her.

"I'm not that good with new people." Mew answers. Aqua is confused by this. If Mew is a shy pokémon, then why she out here with them?

"Then why did you just come out to play with Dash?"

Mew simply shakes her head. "I don't know. I just felt that I should. He didn't look dangerous or anything." Aqua wasn't completely satisfied, but she decides not to push it any farther.

Suddenly, a loud cry for help is heard from far away. Aqua looks around the side of the house to see an eevee and flareon surrounded by a hoard a plant-like pokémon. She assumed the eevee and flareon were the ones who had come outside.

"We have to help!" Aqua says, about to step out to help. Unfortunately, Mew was scared enough as it was and created a bubble of psychic energy around Aqua, Dash, and itself and flew away with them.

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

"Stay behind me, Eon!" I growl as the bellsprout from yesterday surround us. I'm not sure i can stop them, but at least I can try!

There is an intense stare off as I try to intimidate the bellsprout. The stand-off ends when a bellsprout attacks with a vine whip, the others soon joining suit. Luckily, I'm a fire type, so the attacks don't do much damage. It still hurts though.

Psi teleports in a few feet away when the attacks cease. "Blaze! What did you get yourself into?"

"Psi! Get help!" I grunt. "Get Red, he can help out!" I can feel Psi read my thoughts for a description of Red and he teleports away.

"Blaze, fight back!" Eon cries.

"I don't know how!" I pull myself to my feet only to see the bellsprout converge on Eon. A fury I never knew I had grows inside of me. My mouths grows hot, but it doesn't actually hurt. I can see flames leap from my teeth as they grow larger. On instinct, I bite down on one of the bellsprout and throw it to the side. It faints quickly.

I gasp as I realize what I just did. I just used fire fang! "I knew you could do it!" Eon cheers. I wonder what other moves I know.

At that thought, a flurry of flames erupts from my furry collar. The fire quickly envelops the crowd of bellsprout and becomes a tornado, knocking them all out. At that moment, Psi appears with Red a few feet away.

"What happened here?" Red questions after he takes in the scene before him. Thankfully, Psi takes care of the explanation with telepathy.

"So that's Blaze!" He says looking at me. I nod because he can't understand me at the moment. "Where's Bill?"

"_At his house_." We all go back to Bill's house just in time for Bill to finish reprogramming the machine.

"All done!" He declares the moment we arrive. He doesn't seem to notice us, so call over to him.

"Bill, we're back! And I brought Red!" I suspect Red only heard various pokémon noises.

"Perfect! Now we can finally get back to normal!"

"That's a relief," I sigh. Bill gives Psi the instructions for turning us back to normal, who then translates for Red. Bill hops inside the large machine while Red powers it up. After a few seconds of worry, a small light travels through the wire connecting the teleporters and both sides open, releasing a lot of white smoke.

Bill stumbles out of one while a clefairy comes out of the other side. It worked! "That was a strange sensation," Bill remarks after sitting down. "Your turn, Blaze."

I step inside one teleporter and Bill takes the controls this time. The door slides closed in front of me and a bright light fills the machine. Instantly, I get a feeling of vertigo as I shoot up in height and my back straightens out. My skin changes back to its normal color and the fur shrinks back into my skin. I am human again!

I stumble out of the machine like Bill had a second ago and stretch out. It's good to be normal once again.

* * *

**in case you are wondering how Mew changed Aqua back, it is because Eevee and its evolutions have an unstable genetic structure, so they're DNA is susceptible to transformation.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to pokemon. Just some of the OC's in the story.**

* * *

Psi has to be the most stubborn pokémon alive! I've been trying to convince him to train for the last two hours! Every time we encounter a wild pokémon, Psi just teleports away. It is really frustrating. "Come on, Psi," I complain. "How are we going to train if you won't battle?"

"_Why should I?_" He counters. "_If you ask me, it's pointless_." See what I mean?

"But how are you going to evolve If you don't battle?"

"_What if I don't want to evolve? I know a lot of pokemon that don't want to evlove either!_" Wow, Psi stinks at lying!

"So you don't want to become a powerful Kadabra, or an Alakazam?" I've got him now!

_"Um, no_?"

"Okay then, I'll just leave you in your pokéball then." I begin to pull his pokéball off my belt, but he teleports and knocks it out of my hand worriedly.

"_On second thought, maybe I'll train. It's not like I actually have to battle, right?_"

"Now that's better." As if on cue, two ekans come slithering by. Psi floats up and I throw Wave's pokéball. "Psi, stay out of the way while Wave handles this!"

"_You don't have to tell me twice!_"

"Ready Wave?"

"Squir, Sq- on it!" Wait just a minute! Did I just hear what I think I did?

"What! Wave, did you just talk?" Wave looks just as confused as I do.

"You can still understand me?" He asks. "But you're not a pokemon anymore!"

"Apparently, I can, but why?" Wave begins to think when Psi interrupts.

"_Sorry to interrupt you're interesting conversation, but the ekans are getting away!_" Psi says. While we were trying to figure this out, the ekans were slithering away. They're way to far away now.

"That's not really a concern right now, Psi." Now, how come I can still understand pokémon? Maybe Bill will have an idea, but we're at least a day away from him by now. Maybe I can use a video phone from the Pokemon Center…

"I've got it!" Wave shouts. "Maybe you still have some pokémon DNA in you. Eevee and its evolutions do have unstable DNA, so it was almost impossible to sort it out from yours."

"I guess that makes sense, but-"

"Hey, kid! I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!" A boy yells from across the field. How come I didn't notice him before? He looks about a year older than me and has short, but spiked black hair. His eyes are blue. He is wearing a sleeveless black shirt and cameo pants.

"Uh, sure. But can we do this later? I have something to work out." I think I have more serious problems to work out.

"Work it out later!" The guy says. "Growlithe, go!" He throws a pokéball and a pokémon resembling a small dog comes out. It is mostly red with black stripes along its back.

"Think you can handle it, Wave?" I ask. Maybe that whole talking thing was a hallucination. I've been under a lot of stress lately…

"You know it!" Wave says. I pale. Maybe I am going crazy. The boy doesn't seem to notice my reaction and goes straight on to attacking.

"Growlithe, ember!" Growlithe opens it's mouth and a flurry of small flames fly out. Wave manges to dodge them, but he gives me a funny look.

"Aren't you going to give me a command?" He questions.

"Uh, right! Water gun!" Wave opens his mouth as well and sends a blast of water at growlithe. The water blasts it in the face and it goes flying. Growlithe bounces on the ground a few times before standing shakily on its feet. It is actually covered in scratches.

"Shake it off, growlithe!" The boy says. "Use leer!" Growlithe's eyes glow red and Wave recoils in fear. "Now tackle!" While Wave is immobile, growlithe tackles him. Wave flies back and lands on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Wave groans.

"Wave, rapid spin!" Wave ducks into his shell and begins to spin around quickly. Once he reaches max speed, Wave starts spinning toward growlithe. On contact, growlithe falls back, knocked out. The boy sighs and grabs a pokéball from his belt.

"Growlithe, return!" The growlithe turns into red energy and flows back into its pokéball. He hands over some prize money. "You're pretty good! By the way, the name's Jesse."

"I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you."

"Now that I think about it, who were you talking to during our battle?" He asks. I pale once more. How can I tell someone I just met what's going on?

"No one, I mean, my Squirtle! And by that I mean, I feel like I can understand him, or…"

"Whoa, calm down! I was just asking. Wait, what time is it?" I take a quick look at my pokédex.

"11:57, why?" Jessie's eyes widen and he starts to run off toward Cerulean City.

"I'm about to miss the battles!" He cries. "Why do I have to keep challenging people?"

I start chasing after him, Wave already on my shoulder. "Hey, Jesse! Wait up!"

* * *

**Dash and Aqua**

* * *

Aqua looked silently down on the world spread below her. The pink bubbles Mew creates are oddly transparent from the inside, allowing anyone to see the beautiful landscape under them. Strangely, no one could see the bubble from the outside. Every time the bubble passed through a crowded area, no one had even batted an eye. Aqua guessed that's how Mew has stayed hidden for all of this time. In fact, she suspected they were the first humans to have been near Mew in years.

"Why did you make Mew change me back?" Dash complained. "I liked being an eevee!" A few hours ago, Aqua had asked Mew to change Dash back to normal. At first, Mew refused, but eventually relented. Since then, Dash had been angry at them both.

"Well, I think others would like you better as a human," she said.

"It was cooler as an eevee." He grumbled. Aqua ignored him.

"Mew, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"_I'll know when we get there."_ Mew answered.

_"That was an odd comment,"_ Aqua thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something strange near the ground. It seemed a bunch of guys in identical outfits were attacking a strange pokémon. It was hard to tell which pokemon it was, though.

"_Hey, Aqua, what are you staring at?"_ Mew asked. Following her gaze, Mew saw the scene below them and gasped. "_Not good!" _Mew directed the bubble toward the ground with a hard jerk. The bubble went faster than it ever did toward the ground. Dash and Aqua screamed all of the way down. The bubble hit the ground and created a large cloud of dirt and dust. Oddly, the two humans were not hurt in the crash.

"What just happened?" One of the people demanded. The adults tried to peer through the dust, but nothing could be seen. In the confusion, Mew transformed into a little girl once more. The dirt cloud cleared and the adults were shocked to see what was inside. Why were three kids appearing out of nowhere?

"Forget it commander! It's just some kids!" someone reported. They turned their attention back to the pokemon they werehunting down. Now that they were closer, Aqua could no see the pokemon in question. It was purple andresembled Mew, only bigger. It had a large tail that took up most of its body. A strange pipe-like thing, extended from its neck to its head. It was Mewtwo!

The three men and women were all wearing black outfits with a large, red "R" on them. They already had three pokemon out to fight Mewtwo.

"_I__f you wouldn't mind, I'd like a little help here!_" Mewtwo said. Despite him being covered in scratches, Mewtwo created a large spoon out of thin air. Dash and the team Rocket members burst out laughing. How was he going to fight with a big spoon? Their laughter soon ceased as as Mewtow swung the spoon. It caused a huged burstof psyvhic energy to whip toward the team rocket members and their pokemon. They were all thrown back and landed rather painfully on the ground.

"_Hurry! I need to get away!_"Mewtwo yelled while they were down.

"Sure thing!" Mew said. Still a little girl, Mew closed her eyes and focused intently. Her image shimmered for a few seconds before an exact clone of her came into existance. The second girl promptly changed into Mew form, though. The four humans and pokemon ran to the trees for cover. As the Team Rockets got back up and their heads stopped spinning, they were shocked to find a Mew floating right in front of them.

"Quick, capture it!" The one who was refered to as commander said. The Mew substitute floated away in fear and they gave chase. Assoon as the danger had passed, they steppped out of the trees.

"_Thanks for helping me, Mew_." Mewtwo sighed, "_I wish Blaze and Red would hurry up and defeat Team Rocket, though_."

"Wait, did you say Blaze?" Aqua asked. As if noticing the humans for the first time, Mewtwo gained a hateful expression, but softened as he realized who they were.

"_Yes, your brother, Blaze. And before you ask, I don't know where he is_." Dash's eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you know what I was going to ask? Are you a mind reader? Can you tell what I'm thinking of?" Mewtwo simply scowled. (Well, not really. It was more of a eye expression.)

"_I need to get going your weak substitute won't keep them busy for long, Mew._" He said.

"How did they find you anyway? You're not even in disguise!"

"_If you must know, I was too tired to keep up the disguise! Little brat..._"

"Who are you calling a brat!" They were now nose to nose and glaring intently.

"Do you guys know each other?" Aqua asked.

"_Ask her later. I'm going._" Mewtwo was enveloped in a white glow and when it faded, he looked completely different. Like Mew, he had become human! Unlike, Mew, Mewtwo looked to be about 16. Wavy, black hair ran down into his face, covering his blue eyes. He wore an all black and slightly faded jeans. Mewtwo once again summoned his spoon, but it transformed into a skateboard.

"Later!" With that, he skated off.

"What was that all about?" Aqua asked. "I thought you were the only one that could transform into a human, Mew."

Mew thought that was a strange question. "Why wouldn't he be able to transform? Mewtwo is my brother."

Aqua opened her pokédex to check. There was no way Mewtwo was Mew's brother! She vaguely remembered something strange about Mewtwo. Something that happened to no other pokémon.

**Mewtwo: The Genetic Pokémon  
Type: psychic  
It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. It's genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It's heart turned savage as a result.**

It made sense now! Based on what she knew about cloning, Aqua knew that to clone something, something had to give birth to it. Mew's mother must have had Mewtwo and Mew, not knowing Mewtwo was cloned.

Mew shuddered and sparkled for a few seconds. "Let's get going again," Mew said. "I just felt the substitute fade away."

As a matter of fact, the Team Rocket members were already coming back to the clearing. They were loud enough to be heard from that far away.

"Maybe that little girl had something to do with that substitute," a grunt suggested. Those kids looked pretty suspicious!"

"Shut up! Mewtwo probably got away by now. Giovanni won't be happy!" The commander said.

"I agree," Aqua said. "Let's get out of here!" Mew quickly created her signature bubble and transformed back into pokémon form. The three of them floated out of sight before anyone knew where they went.

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

Where did Jesse go?" I mutter, running through Cerulean City. I lost track of Jesse, but I really want to know where he went. And what he was so freaked out about. I turned my head to see if he wthat in that direction and run straight in to someone. We both fall to the ground.

I rub my forehead painfully and stand up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." I can now tell it's a girl I crashed into. She has grey eyes and long, straight silver hair. She looks about 13. She's wearing a dark blue, high collared halter top and black pants and sneakers.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go!" I run past her to find Jesse. Maybe he went to the Pokemon Center…

"Hey, wait!" The girl shouts after me.

"Come see me at the Pokemon Center in a while!"

Soon, I arrive at the Pokemon Center. As I thought, I can see Jesse at the front desk, probably asking for a room.

I walk up to him. "Why did you just run away like that?" I ask him.

"Sorry about that, I thought I might miss the final rounds of the tournament on T.V."

"What tournament?" Jesse is shocked greatly.

"What do you mean, 'What Tournament?' It's only the biggest event in Kanto! The Indigo League's finals is in two minutes!" Indigo League? That must be the tournament to decide the champion! They do that in the anime, though, not the games.

"I gotta get going, it's about to start!" Jesse runs off presumably toward his room to watch the fight. I guess I should watch it, to get an understanding of how I can get home. I walk to my room and turn on the large TV in it. Unsurprisingly, every channel shows the same picture, a large battlefield in an immense arena.

"And the final round of the Indigo Tournament is about to begin!" An announcer says.

CRACK!

"What was that?" I look around the room to see the egg I'd gotten in Viridian was shaking violently.

"I think it's going to hatch," Wave says. Wow, I will never get used to that. I pull the egg out of its glass container just as pieces of the shell begin to fall off. Before long, the egg begins to glow brightly. The egg becomes enveloped in a white light and changes shape. It becomes longer and more serpentine.

The light fades and reveals a blue, snake like pokémon. It's snout is white and round and two white fins sprout from its head. A Dratini! I'm never able to catch one of those except for in the casino!

The young dratini looks around the room in wonder. "Dratini?"

Wave steps forward. "Uh, hey, kid." He says awkwardly. I guess he has no experience with young kids. Other than Dash, I don't either.

"Dratini?" It says once more. How come I can't understand it? Might as well check the pokédex for its moves and such.

**Dratini: The Dragon pokémon  
Type: Dragon  
Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater. Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet. They grow larger by repeatedly shedding skin.**

Strange, he doesn't look that big…

"Blaze, are you with us here?" Wave shouts.

"Sorry about that! I was just thinking."

Wave looks at me funny. "Well, aren't you going to name him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always name your pokémon. It's like I know you better that you." Ignoring the comment, I bend down to dratini's height.

"How about Drago? Do you like that name?" He shakes his head and smiles, so I'll take that as a yes. "Drago it is! Now I just have to get a pokéball for you." I search around in my bag, but no pokéballs are in there. Maybe I shouldn't have caught all of those pokémon lately. My first box is almost full!

I'll just go out and buy some later." I say. "Come on, let's watch the tournament." I let out the rest of my pokemon and after some brief introductions, we sat down to watch the tournament final round.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else.**

* * *

"You have failed to catch Mewtwo once again?" Giovanni said. "I expected more from you, Ciel."**  
**

"It wasn't our fault! Some kids showed up and right after that, Mew!"

"And yet, even after that, you faiiled to catch either. And you blame it on a bunch of kids? Pathetic!"

"I'll do bettter next time! I swear!" Ciel pleaded.

"Yes, you will." Giovanni said slyly, "because I am giving you a partner."

"Are you sure sir? I don't really need-"

"Silence! You are getting a partner and that is final!" He spoke into the intercom on his desk. "Let the boy in." A slide door slide open and in came a boy who looked to be in his mid-to-late teens. Ciel was shocked.

"You're partnering me with a kid? I don't need his help!"

"Yes, you do!" Giovanni barked. "He has risen through the ranks quite quickly. He is very promising. Now, both of you, catch Mewtwo. Take the boy if neccessary."

"Yes, Giovanni, sir!" They both saluted and walked out of the door. Ciel was furious, though. How dare Giovannini pair him with this kid? He might as well havegiven him a magikarp!

"Hurry up, kid!" He growled, already walking out of the building. "We don't have all day."

* * *

**Blaze**

* * *

That was a pretty interesting tournament. The trainers fought hard. The girl who beat the Elite Four, Nicole, fought the current champion, but lost brutally to him. I think his name was Josh, or something. It must be incredibly hard to beat him! During the event, I found out I could understand Tailwind and Psi as well, but still not Drago. Wave thinks it's because I haven't heard him long enough or something like that. Before long, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" I shout. I turn to see who it is and I'm surprised to see it's the girl from before. The one I ran into. "Hey..." I say sheepishly.

"So you were staying here. I thought so." she says bluntly. This is getting weird. We stand in silence for a few seconds until I break it.

"I guess I never really introduced myself. I'm Blaze."

"Foschia." Another silence follows.

"So, uh, yeah, sorry for running into you earlier. I was in a hurry."

"Like I said, it's no big deal."

"Why did you come over then?" I ask.

"I just thought we should have a more formal meeting. And, I want a battle!"

* * *

We are outside in minutes. "How does a one on one battle sound to you?" I ask.

"Perfect! Vulpix! Go!" She throws her pokeball and a red fox-like pokemon emerges. Its most distinguishing feature is its multiple tails.

"Tailwind!" I throw Tailwind's pokeball and he comes out, as ready to fight as ever.

"You're going down, Vulpix!" He states confidently.

"Use gust!" He flaps his wings and a small tornado forms around vulpix. It is launched into the air and lands on the hard ground painfully.

"Vulpix!" Foschia calls out. When Vulpix gets up, she smiles confidently. "Confuse ray!" Vulpix opens its mouth and a small orb of light drifts out.

"Dodge it!" I yell panicked. Tailwind isn't fast enough, though and the light hits. It spins around his head. Before long, Tailwind falls to the ground, confused.

"Wha... Where am I?" Tailwind mumbles.

"Ember!" Foschia yells. This time, vulpix shoots a flurry of small flames at the still confused Tailwind. Even though he's confused, I have to try and give a command.

"Gust!" I shout. He seems to have heard, because he gets to his feet. Before I can even be happy that he heard, Tailwind flies straight into a tree. He's still confused!

"Confusion really stinks, doesn't it?" Foschia laughs. "Use ember until it hits, Vulpix!" Vulpix spits out dozens of tiny flames. No matter how many commands I give, though, Taileind just keeps damaging himself. Before long, a cloud of fire hits and Tailwind is engulfed in fire. When the flames fade, I can see an angry red mark on his left wing. He's burned! I don't think he can fly like this! Luckily, Tailwind manages to shake off the confusion.

"Without any flying based attacks available, we'll have to settle for weaker ones! "Tackle!" I command. Angryfor getting burned by Vulpix, Tailwind charges forward in an attempt to get back at him. Before he can make contact, Vulpix launches another attack.

"Ember!" Foschia shouts. She really likes that attack... Just as Tailwind gets close, Vulpix fires a volley of flames at him. In a few seconds, Tailwind is knocked out. I return him to his pokeball and give Foschia her prize money.

"Great job!" I say. "That was a good strategy."

"Thanks. You did well too, Blaine." Did she just call me Blaine?

"It's Blaze." I correct.

"That's what I said, right?"

"Not exactly. Well, see you later, Foschia. I have to get going."

* * *

**Credit for Jesse goes to Magnum L. Hawk.**

**Foschia was created by Hitomi No Azure.**

**pm me if you have any Mewtwo related questions. I know that explaination was confusing. Just so you know, the Cerulean City stuff will be over soon. I promise. On another note, that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Almost 4000 words. WOOHOO!  
**

**Blaze: He can't keep that promise.  
**

**O.o How did you get in here?  
**


	14. Cerulean Gym: Part 1

**Sorry I took like 3 months to update. I'm not stopping the story or anything.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of pokemon.**

* * *

Finally, a gym battle against Misty! After I win this, I'll be one step closer to getting home! Well, not that much closer, but two badges is more than nothing!

For gym battles, the pool is set up with various floating platforms for pokemon unable to swim. It's ideal for water types, though.

"This will be a two on two battle!" Clyde announces. "Only the challenger will be allowed to switch pokemon!"

"Staryu! I choose you!" Misty shouts. She throws the pokeball into the pool and after a few seconds, the starfish-like pokemon floats to the top of the water.

"Staryu!" It cries.

Now it's my turn. I could use Wave, but he's the only one that has an advantage over staryu. Drago and Psi don't even know that many moves. I really should have thought more about this earlier.

"Are you going to send out your pokemon or what?" Misty says.

"Yeah! Tailwind, go!" He materializes onto a platform and spreads his wings.

"A flying type, huh?"

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Not at all! Staryu, Water Pulse!" The gem in the center of Staryu glows and a ring of water is expelled.

"Dodge it!"

"You think I don't know that?" Tailwind says, flying out of the way.

"Just do what I say!" I whisper loud enough for only Tailwind to hear. "Use Gust!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Despite his grumpy attitude, Tailwind eagerly flaps his wings hard. I guess he really likes battling.

The force of the gale blows Staryu right out of the water and onto a platorm. It lies on its back trying to get up. Now's my chance.

"Use Quick Attack!" I shout. Tailwind confidently zips forward to slam Staryu.

"Now, Staryu!" Misty yells. What? To my surprise, Staryu jumps onto it's... feet? It was never stuck like that at all! The jewel in its center starts to glow brightly. Oh no!

"Get out of there!" I yell to Tailwind. It's too late, though. A ring of water blasts right into his face. Tailwind is thrown back by the attack and goes flying. Right before he hits the water, luckily, he rights himself.

"Try using gust again!" I yell.

"Right on it, boss!" He says. His voice sounds odd. Wait a minute...

Instead of using gust, Tailwind flies right into a wall and falls to the ground. Aw, man, he's confused! "Having fun there?" Misty taunts.

"Snap out of it Tailwind!" I shout.

"Oh, fly myself into a wall? You got it!" Tailwind salutes with his wings and lifts off again. This isn't working! Before he can hit the wall, I pull out his pokeball. The red beam shoots out and sucks him back into it.

"Your turn, Wave."

"Your plan went terribly," he says with a sigh. Regardless, Wave hops right into the pool. "Okay, use tackle!" Wave starts swimming toward Staryu at high speed.

"Harden!" Misty yells. Staryu flashes a metallic color just as Wave hits. With an audible "Bang!" Wave bounces right off. He grips his head in pain, groaning.

"I never want to do that again!" Wave says.

"Suck it up!"

"I'd like to see you try this!"

"Are you trying to start something?"

"Are you okay?" Misty asks. Oh, I was talking kinda loud, wasn't I?

"That? It was nothing, just forget everything I just said!" I think I played that off pretty well. "Wave, get close and use Rapid Spin like yesterday!"

"Don't think this is over!" He grumbles. Quickly, Wave swims close to Staryu. Diving underneath, he starts to spin wildly in his shell. Like I expected, Staryu starts to spin and sink into a whirlpool.

"Staryu!" Misty cries.

"Use bite!" I say. Still disoriented, Staryu can't dodge the attack. In a few seconds, it floats to the surface. I think it fainted, but it's really hard to tell. Clyde is confused as well, but he declares it unconcious. How could anyone tell? It doesn't have eyes to close or a mouth to groan with.

"Looks like I'm down to my last pokemon!" Misty says. "Don't expect us to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Starmie, go!" The pokemon that lands in the pool looks a lot like staryu, but starmie is larger, purple, and has many more points.

"Wave, use bite!" I command. Once again, Wave swims toward Misty's pokemon. Sharp fangs grow when he nears.

Misty suddenly gives Starmie a command. "Starmie, use swift!" With great speed, Starmie blast a beam of stars right into Wave's face. He is blown right out of the water and on to the side of the pool with an audible 'Bang!'

"How did that thing get so strong?" Wave says. At least he's still concious.

"Get back into the pool and use bite again!" I say. Wave complies and hops back in, growing fangs once more.

Misty seems surprised. "You're going to try that again? Really? Well, then we'll use swift again!" A ring of stars materializes around Starmie, but I have a plan this time.

"Use rapid spin!" Wave instantly catches on and starts spinning inside his shell. The satrs shatter against the force of the vortex Wave created, rendering them useless.

"Good job, stopping that move, Blaze. Too bad I have others! Use water pulse, Starmie!"

"Run, Wave!" I shout. It's too late, though. The ring of water slams into Wave. It doesn't knock him out, but he's obviously confused. Well, I have to try.

"Use bite!" I command. Wave visibly focuses and swims toward a startled Starmie and equally startled Misty.

"I thought it was confused!" Misty says.

"That's the thing about confusion, it doesn't always work!" Wave bites onto Starmie and throws it into the air. "Now use tackle!" Wave jumps out of the water and rams into Starmie. It lands in the pool with a large splash after falling several feet.

"Yes!" I cheer.

"Don't be too sure," Misty says knowingly. To my surprise, Starmie surfaces looking beat up, but relatively okay.

"But how?" I gasp.

"It won't be that easy to beat a gym Leader's pokemon! Starmie, use recover!" Starmie glows brightly and when the light fades, Starmie stands there, perfectly fine! That's a cheap move...

"Wave, use bite again!" I forgot about the confusion, though. It seems my luck just ran out. Instead of attacking, Wave swims right into a wall. "Wave!"

"Let's finish this up! Starmie, use swift!" What looks like to be the most poweful swift yet, swarms toward an incredibly weakened Wave. Every star makes contact and knocks him out. Worried, I dive into the pool and pull him out.

"Wave is unable to battle, Starmie wins!" The ref calls. Now that Wave's out, only Tailwind is left and he's still weak from the battle with Staryu! This is going to be harder than I thought.


	15. Cerulean Gym, Part 2

**Man, that was a long update. I really have to finish these chapters faster...**

**And who else is excited about the new Mystery Dungeon game? I know I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own pokémon.**

* * *

I pull Tailwind's pokéball from my belt and enlarge it. With a quick toss, it opens and out comes Tailwind. He looks slightly better than before, but still damaged.

"Starmie! Let's wrap this up!" Misty declares. "Use swift!" Starmie is suddenly surrounded by a ring of golden stars. Starmie's center glows and each star is fired straight at Tailwind.

I get right back into the action. "Quick attack!" Tailwind starts to glow with a white aura. He dashes forward toward Starmie. As I thought, he cuts straight through every star in his way. In a flash, he reaches Starmie and knocks it out of the water.

"Now use gust!" I shout. Starmie struggles to stand up as powerful winds buffet it's body. Now that Starmie's temporarily disabled…

"Tailwind, come over here." I say. He flies over while I pull out a super potion. Seeing what I'm holding, Tailwind moans.

"Not one of those! I heard they hurt even more than a zapdos' thunderbolt!"

This is annoying. "Stop being a baby!" Before he can protest, I hold him down and spray the super potion on his wounds. When I'm done, he wimpers but still flies off to battle.

At that moment, Starmie manages to get to its feet. Luckily, Tailwind is ready to go! "Starmie, water pulse!" Misty shouts.

"Not this time! Tailwind, gust!" As I suspected, Tailwind's gust shatters water pulse and hits Starmie. The force of the wind propels it flies out of the pool and into the air.

"Starmie!" Misty cries.

"Now grab Starmie!" I command. Quickly, Tailwind flies up to its level and snatches it in his talons. Starmie struggles but it's unable to do anything. "Throw it to the ground, Tailwind!"

Using quick attack, Tailwind zooms close to the ground. When he reaches the ground, he throws Starmie into the wall with a loud crash! Dust flares up with the smack. Did I win?

When the dust settles, Starmie steps out. How is it still conscious?

"Starmie, use recover!" Misty shouts. Not again!

Starmie starts to glow brightly. I begin to panic. I can't let Starmie heal itself again! Tailwind will wear out before I can wrap this up! But what can I do?

"Blaze!" Tailwind says. "I have an idea, just trust me!" I nod and he uses quick attack. When he collides with Starmie's core, the recovery stops instantly. Starmie falls back from the sheer force of the attack.

"What!" Misty exclaims. After a few seconds, Starmie still doesn't get up.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Blaze and Tailwind win the battle!" I can't believe it, I won!

Misty swims across the pool to me and hands me a badge shaped like a rain drop. "You earned it!" She says.

Nurse Joy hands me Wave's and Tailwind's pokéballs. "Here you go. Your pokémon are ready to go!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Any time!" She says cheerfully. I walk out of the pokémon Center and head to the north of town to train. When I reach nugget bridge, a police car suddenly zooms past. I hope that's not what I think it is.

I follow the cars through the streets until we reach a house at the edge of town. Multiple policeman and women are guarding it. I walk up to Officer Jenny.

"What's going on here?"

"A robbery happened here. We think it was Team Rocket." She answers. Just as I thought! I push my way past the police tape and into the house. "Wait, you ca't go i there!" Officer Jenny shouts. I ignore her and close the door behind me. The level of devastation inside shocks me.

Every piece of furniture in the room is overturned. The cabinets are open and glass shards cover the floor. All over the floor, muddy footprints track all over the room leading to the back door.

While I look over the ruined house, the front door slams open. I whirl around in surprise. Wave leaps protectively in front of me, but there is no need. It's only Red. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, I'm stopping Team Rocket!" Okay then.

"They should be right out back, let's get them!" Red nods and together, we rush outside.

Almost immediately, we run into a Rocket Grunt. He turns around, surprised, and glares at us. "What are you two kids doing here?"

"Taking back whatever you stole!" I say. "Now hand it over!" The grunt waves over three of his colleagues.

"Yeah, and how can you _two_ take on us _four?" _One of them says. I swallow nervously. I didn't think there would be this many! And I don't think I can handle a double battle yet.

Regardless, Red and I pull out a pair of pokeballs each. "You think we can take them?" He asks.

"Probably..."

"What do you mean probably?"

"_Why do kids keep rushing in here!_" That was Nurse Jenny! Suddenly, the back door slams open. Out of it come Foschia and Jesse.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"We thought we could help get rid of Team Rocket," Jesse answers, "But it seems you beat us here."

"Well it seems it's a good thing we're here." Foschia says.

"Wha- where did you kids come from?" One of the grunts exclaims.

"Doesn't matter Rick, we'll still beat them!" Everyone pulls out a pokeball to fight and throws it. For some reason, every grunt chose either a rattata or ekans. Foschia picks an eevee, Jesse an oddish, Red chooses Saur, and I pick Psi. I face one of the grunts commanding an ekans.

My foe chuckles. "This should be easy. Ekans, use Acid!" In a flash, Ekans slithers up to Psi and spits a glob of purple acid at him.

"Psi, teleport!" At the last moment, Psi teleports out of the way of the acid blob and behind Ekans.

"You little brat!" The grunt growls. "Ekans, bite!"

"_That's a dark type move, Blaze!_" Psi says telepathically. "_I don't think I can survive even one of those!_"

"Just keep teleporting, I have an idea!"

"_Whatever you say,"_ He yawns._ "but I'm getting tired._"

"You're always tired..." Nonetheless, he teleports out of the way of the attack.

Again and again, the grunt calls out a move and Psi dodges it. Both pokémon are tired after a while, but Psi still has a lot more energy than Ekans. Abruptly, my Pokédex begins to vibrate.

I pull it from my pocket and flip it on. It reads:

**Egg Move identified: Ice Punch**

Psi knows an egg move? That should make battles easier. Although this wasn't my plan, it wouldn't hurt to use it.

"Alright, Psi, let's finish this guy off, use Ice Punch!" At that moment, he teleports right to me, looking startled.

"_What! Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea..._"

"Just do it!"

"_No really-_"

"Do you want to finish this battle or not?" He nods and teleports behind Ekans. He rears back his fist and a blue aura envelops it. A bead of sweat rolls down his face and the blue aura abruptly sputters out.

"_See, I told you. I've never been able to use it correctly._"

"Keep trying! Focus all of your energy into the attack. Or something." Once again, Psi teleports near Ekans.

"Hurry Ekans, Acid!" The grunt shouts. While Ekans collects acid spit, Psi tries once more to use Ice Punch. For the second time, a blue aura collects around Psi's clenched fist. This time, however, ice quickly covers it. Just as Ekans spits the purple glob, Psi thrusts forward with his ice covered fist.

Psi punches straight through the acid and into Ekans' face. The force of the blow sends Ekans into the air. While it falls, ice ice begins to creep over its body. By the time it hits the ground, it's completely covered. I'd say it's knocked out.

"Good job, Psi!" I say, returning him to his pokeball. The grunt does the same for his frozen Ekans, albeit looking much angrier.

"You'll pay for this, kid!" He shouts, running off with his companions.

* * *

**I've decided to show Blaze's current Team at the end of each chapter. Just so you can remember.**

**Wave, Male Squirtle, Level 22, Torrent**

**Tailwind, Male Pidgeotto, Level 23, Keen Eye**

**Psi, Male Abra, Level 13, ****Synchronize**

**Drago, Male Dratini, Level 1, Shed Skin**


End file.
